I Won't Give Up
by SingYourSoul
Summary: Stiles/OC Beacon Hills is already thriving with drama and romance but what will happen when Maya moves in? Will Stiles finally get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The title of the story is based on the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Please listen to it. I think it describes Stiles and the main character's relationship (when they start going out, that is). Thanks for picking my story and please enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

Maneuvering through the crowded halls full of other teenagers dragging themselves to class, I made my way in the direction of the main office. The sounds of people's laughter and the shuffling of tired feet filled my overactive ears. I could feel myself shrinking in fear into the jacket I was wearing.

Just then, the loud ringing of the bell sounded all around me. A guy I passed groaned softly and I couldn't help but twitch my lips in a failed attempt to smile. It reminded me of my old school. No matter how weird of a comparison I knew it was, it made me a little comfortable for a second. And when I say a second, I mean it was there and then it left.

The halls started to clear just as I reached the doorway of the open office door. Slipping myself into the small room swiftly, I kept my head up. Usually I'd be looking down at my shoes since I'm what my mom calls 'shy'. But today I had to keep my head up and my bangs out of my eyes. I wanted to see everything so I could memorize the building. After all, I will be attending Beacon Hill High School for a while. Well, I'll be staying until my mom gets relocated.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked politely with a smile planted on her face. She had short reddish hair and had these eyes that could ward off the devil himself. And I'm not going to lie, she kind of creeped me out. Just something about her put me on edge, like she was faking her smile or has a deep secret that she doesn't plan on surfacing.

I returned a weak smile and walked up to the counter. Pulling out a note from my jacket pocket, I said in a soft voice, "Yes, I'm new here and I need my schedule, please." I held the note out and she took it in her hand.

Skimming over it, she nodded before setting it aside and going through a stack of papers. Pulling out a small, thin folder she flipped right through it and picked up a small half sheet of paper. Then she looked up, smiled and said, "Have a nice day, Maya."

Gently taking the sheet of paper out her hand, I gave the small weak smile from before, nodding at her in my strange way of saying 'you too'. With that said and done, I turned on my heel and headed out of the door. But before I went any place else, I studied my schedule. When I finished studying it, I went off to my first period.

Walking through the door, I went up to the teacher's desk. He looked like he was in his early to mid-20s with dark hair and glasses. Instinctively, I looked down at his name plate that lay on his desk; Mr. Harris.

My shadow loomed over him even though I wasn't that tall. But then again, I'm not short either. He looked up and met my gaze. I kept on studying his face like I do with all of my teachers but I saw nothing. No anger, no sadness, not even a pinch of happiness. Wow, this is going to be a harsh class, I can tell.

"Yes?" He asked in a kind of monotone voice. Sucking in a sharp and silent breath, I gave a small, weak excuse of a smile. "Hi, um… Mr. Harris? My name's Maya Wilmington, I'm ne"- he cut me off with a crude laugh and said, "Right, the _new_ kid." Well, I stand by what I said before; this is going to be a harsh class…

With the high pitched squeal of the chair sliding back, my new chemistry teacher stood up from his desk and walked around to stand next to me. He turned to the class which was already chatting away, too engrossed in their own conversations to even care about the fact that their teacher was staring at them with a hint of a glare.

He cleared his voice loudly but only a few heads turned to him. So he said in a loud voice, "Class, I need your attention!" And like that, most of the classes' eyes focused on him. The other majority of eyes were either looking down in their laps, at their phones no doubt or up at the ceiling, not really caring about what he had to say or out the window, daydreaming about something.

Mr. Harris slapped one of his hands down on my shoulder farthest from him. At the touch of him, I cringed a little, but not a lot for anyone to notice. His touch just didn't feel right. "Alright now this", he gestured with his other hand to me before continuing, "Is Maya Wilmington, our newest student."

Everyone kept their attention on anything but me, which was a good thing in my mind. Then the teacher rushed back to his seat as he said to me without looking, "Pick any open seat." I nodded though he couldn't see and instantly shot towards the back.

After a few minutes, we were given an assignment and went to work on the worksheet. There were some hushed voices and I rolled my eyes, a glint of annoyance boiling a little inside of me. Doesn't anyone care that some people actually want to get their work done? I swear this happens everywhere. It happened at my old school in Virginia and it's happening here.

"Stilinski!" My head snapped up at the harsh, loud tone Mr. Harris took on. Just then, a guy with short brown hair that looked like a buzz cut straightened his posture as he said, "Huh?" The teacher just looked at him in his way of a glare and quizzed, "Would you like you stay after school for detention?" Quickly, the guy shook his head.

I tried to study the guy's face but it's a little hard when he's tables in front of you with his back facing you. After a while I just gave up. What was the point, right? If I was meant to study people's actions and the way their expressions appeared on their faces, I would be a therapist, not a high school student.

The teacher nodded and said, "Then shut up." With that, the guy in front of him looked back at him. And just like that, I studied his face; a habit I grew after 3rd grade. I noticed his jaw line was slightly uneven while his dark brown hair matched with his brown eyes.

"McCall!" The guy with brown eyes turned around to face the teacher. He did that little glare again and said, "Would _you _like detention?" Just as quickly as the other guy did, he shook his head and said, "No." Mr. Harris nodded once and said, "Alright then." And with that, class continued on like nothing happened.

Walking into the bathroom, I noticed that no one was in there, thank god. I swear I was hyperventilating. I went up to the full length mirror and studied myself. From my long, black, wavy hair that ended at around the middle of my ribcage to my rare forest green eyes.

Tugging at the bottom of my plain V-neck, I wished I was invisible. I hated going to a new school, even if I've done it millions of times before. They say I'd get used to it, but I haven't. I'm 16 for Pete's sake and I still get scared out of my mind at the _thought _of going to a new school.

I glared at my bangs and tilted my head a little, making them slide out of my range of vision. Then I took a deep breath and used all the confidence I could muster at the moment to push my feet to walk out of the bathroom.

Making my way to the cafeteria, I kept my head down low. As if on cue, a few whispers were shared around me. I force myself to slow down and strained to listen. "Great, just when I thought this school had enough losers", a girl's voice whispered. A guys voice snickered as he said, "I think she actually thinks she could fit in."

"Ha, never", that was it. My feet kicked up their speed but instead of going to the cafeteria, I sprinted outside and out across the front gates. No, I don't skip classes but no, I'm not a goody-goody-two-shoe either. I just like to distance myself.

After a walking around the side of the school, I found a nice quiet bench. I sat down and rummaged through my bag, searching for my iPod. Once I found it, I switched it on, put my ear-buds in, and flipped to a random song. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day sang softly in my ears and I instantly felt my muscles relax. I can honestly say that music is always my stress reliever.

A few minutes passed accompanied by a few songs as well until I saw a sleek black Camaro ride into the parking lot which just happened to be in front of me, great-note my sarcasm. The Camaro pulled into a parking space and just as quickly as it came into the parking lot, a guy stepped out of it. He wore a leather jacket with jeans. Wow, isn't he classy…

He kept a scowl on his face and I just had to wonder, did he have any other expressions? As if feeling eyes on him, his green eyes instantly looked into mine. I guess he was trying to scare me or make me uncomfortable with his glare since he looked at me coldly but I wasn't scared. I was used to people looking at me like that.

Soon though, his head snapped to in front of him. I followed his gaze to see a girl with long, blonde, curly hair strutting his way. He acknowledged her by lifting his chin a little. The distance between them decreased and they began to jump into a conversation.

I turned away, not wanting to come off as the nosey type. But I probably already blew it because that guy just didn't rub me the right way. You know, now that I think of it my mom did say something about guys who have stubble on his face. She said that they always had something on their mind, no matter what they were doing. And to tell you the truth, I'd rather not try and figure out just what he was thinking about when he glared at me.

The song changed to play Bones by Young Guns and I tried to focus on the lyrics. But I kept on feeling something, like someone was staring me down. So I spun around looking in all directions but not wide enough to attract attention.

My eyes searched and searched until they landed on two things: the guy and girl from before. They were staring me down but I pretended I didn't see them and skipped over them. I saw a look of disgust fly across the girl's face as she said something, her upper lip curling.

I sighed before hurrying a little bit getting up and shoving my iPod into my bag after I had turned it off. Slugging the small bag over my shoulder, I risked a glance back at the girl and guy but they weren't there.

Just then, the roar of an engine sounded and I spun wildly, watching as the black Camaro sped out of the parking lot. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I looked down and started towards the front door so I wouldn't be late for my next class.

But I hit into something, or should I say someone. I stumbled back and held my hands out towards the ground to catch my balance. Once I was sure I had my balance, I look up through my bangs to see the same girl from before standing there looking a little perky. She smiled at me so I gave her a side-smile in return.

"Sorry, I'll just be going", I mumbled out, trying to walk around her. But she side-stepped into my path and waved her hand at me. She looked like it wasn't a big deal and said, "It's fine, you have no reason to apologize." Her voice was so… what's the word… cocky? Yes, I believe that is the word. But then again, I'm in no position to judge. All I am is the new loser from New Brookes, Virginia.

Cocking her hip out, she smirked and said, "My name's Erica, by the way." I gave her a small smile. What? Ok, I don't like to show my full smile, I just don't. "I'm Maya", I said smoothly though I was worried I was going to be late getting back to my classes. I don't want to make a bad impression on my first day.

Erica smiled and said, "So what do you think of Derek?" My head tilted to the side and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She just rolled her eyes and said, "You know, Derek; the guy who I was just talking to. C'mon, I saw you looking at him." I nodded, finally understanding her.

She smiled, leaned in, and whispered, "Isn't he hot?" My eyes widened as I looked at her shocked. "Ok, I know I'm new to this town and everything but don't people wait to judge others when they actually _know _them", I quizzed, getting all defensive. She just shrugged before leaning in again and saying, "Well I think he is."

I had to resist the strong urge to roll my eyes. After all, she was being a little immature. Me, I would never admit I thought someone was hot to a complete stranger, nevertheless a stranger who dresses somewhat of a slut. But seriously, has she ever heard of covering her cleavage?

The bell's ringing sliced through the heavy tension I could feel building. My eyes widened as I mutter, "Shit." Then I turned a little and started to walk off but stopped when a hand clamped down hard on my upper arm. I head snapped behind me to see Erica's smiling face. "Um, not to seem rude but I've kind of got to get to class…" I trailed off, hoping she would let go.

But she didn't. She just said in a softly voice, "I heard what those dumbasses said about you in the hall." My eyes widened, waiting anxiously for what she would say next. Just then, a look of pain, anger, and pity crossed her face before they exchanged for a look of sympathy. "Don't listen to them", her voice came out even softer and it hit me. She must have gone through something similar. Is that why she dresses the way she does?

I smiled sweetly at her and said, "I'll try not to." And just like that, she smiled. Then she gestured towards the building and said, "Shall we?" I nodded and we began to walk towards the school.

After a couple moments of silence, she draped an arm around my shoulders, pulled me a little closer to her, and whispered, "Us girls need to stick together, don't you think?" I shrugged and said, "Eh, it _would _be relatively easier if we did but let's face the facts: not a lot of girls will even stand by you. If you want to 'stick together', then you first have to find some friends that actually will."

Erica looked at me with a look a shock but then smiled and said, "Maya?" "Yeah", I asked as I looked at her. She smiled a tad bit bigger and said, "Will you be one of my 'stick together' friends." A smile grew on my face as I nodded. She smirked and said, "Cool."

We walked into class together and the teacher eyed us. Erica just flashed a toothy smile and said, "This is Maya, she's new." Instantly, the teacher nodded and shot up from her seat. She walked in front of me smiling and held out her hand. I shook it expectedly and gave her a little bigger smile than I did the other teachers. What? I was in a better mood now that I actually have a friend. When I met the other teachers, I was just the new friendless loser.

Once our hands separated, she placed her hands on my shoulders and twisted me around to the class. Instantly, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. And luckily, I could play back into my memory to recall what that movement was. The boy from chemistry… Stilinski…? Yeah, something like that. Well he quickly moved his head from looking at something to straight into his book.

"Class", the teacher began in her generally kind-sounding voice. The class slowly raised their heads from what they were doing. I didn't expect anyone to look at me but I did feel a few eyes. I looked over and instantly my eyes got caught in the gaze of a pair of sweet hazel eyes. Blinking, I forced my vision to look at more than the person's eyes. So I looked back and saw that the guy was the one from before in chemistry and the one who ducked his head down in his book. Huh, why is he looking at me? I'm not important, well, unless you're the welcoming committee.

Still feeling some undetected eyes, I searched around the guy from chemistry to see the other guy… McCall I think he's name was? It's probably his last name. But yes, that guy was staring at me with his brown eyes as well.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, starting to get uncomfortable. And just like that, I was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the crowd of scattered desks. Looking over, I saw Erica side-smirking at me before letting go of my arm and sitting. I looked behind me to see an empty chair there so I wiggled myself into it. Once I was in the chair, I looked up at the board, trying to find out where we were in the lesson.

Starting to finally get what we were doing, my attention was stripped away from the board at the sound of Erica's voice whispering, "Pst, Maya!" I looked over at her and ducked my head down a little so it was almost touching the desk. Smiling at her, I whispered back, "Yeah?" But she just smiled and said, "Oh, nothing. You looked kind of dead staring at the board." I laughed quietly and whispered, "You could say that."

For the rest of the day, Erica would help me out with finding my classes. It was actually quite nice. Nobody's ever done that for me before. It was always the same ritual: people see me, the new girl, and ignore me. After a few days, some might try to spark up a conversation and I would gain a few friends. But that's all you need, right? A few friends?

Once the final bell rang, I headed outside towards my car. It wasn't much, just a black 2000 Pontiac Grand Pix. But my head was swarming with questions. Why do I have so many questions on the _first day_ of school? Oops, there's another.

But I focused on the main questions: why were those two guys staring at me? What did Erica talk to Derek about? Was it that important that he had to come to the school? And the biggest of all: how did Erica hear those kids' remarks about me? I didn't see her in the hall. Maybe she was around the corner. Yeah, she must have been around the corner. But am I sure? Oh stop it Maya! It's bad enough that you're arguing with yourself but already jumping to conclusions? Are you that idiotic?

Too jumbled in my thoughts, it took me a while to realize that Erica was leaning on my car, on foot on it and her arms crossed. I gave her a smile seeing as she was flashing me her pearly whites. She stepped a little away from my car as I drew near. Then as I unlocked and open my door to throw my bag in the passenger seat, she said, "So did anyone give you crap? I'll beat them up." I chuckled and said, "No worries, you can put your fists away."

Closing the car door, I leaned against it. Erica joined me and leaned back against my car. We looked around aimlessly, not saying a word. "So", she broke the silence, "A few of my friends and I were going to hang out Friday. Want to come?" I shrugged; trying to play it off cool but inside, I was busted out into a crazy dance. Someone actually wants to hang out with me _and _wants me to meet her friends. This is just amazing and on the first day as well. Could it get any better?

"Sounds like a plan", I said and gave a small smile. She smiled before I heard a masculine voice yell, "Erica!" Our heads snapped towards a guy with curly brown hair waving his arm around, waving at her. Right next to him parked a black Camaro, Derek's black Camaro.

Erica rolled her eyes and flipped the guy her middle finger before turning towards me. "Sorry, as Isaac as clearly stated, I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I nodded in agreement. She shot me a smile before walking towards the car. I watched her go as he climbed into the car with Isaac close behind and speed off before I got into my own car.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I shut the door behind me and threw my bag on the ground. "But you aren't", I muttered to myself as I made my way into the kitchen. There, I fixed myself a snack seeing as I missed lunch. Once I finished my peanut butter sandwich, I started on my homework. Damn, how much homework do they need to assign! It was my first day for Pete's sake! But soon, I was finished and left to unpack my room.

Just as I hung up the rest of my clothes in my closet, I looked at my alarm clock that read in big red lettering 9:51. I sighed and grabbed a pair of pajamas before making my way into the bathroom. Once in there, I got into the shower and the second the warm water hit my shoulder blades, I began relaxing. How, am I really that tense? Wow…

When I got out of the shower, I dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and walked out. Walking towards my bedroom, I heard the faint roar of sirens. Huh, I wonder what happened. With that, I rushed to my room and looked out my window that was right next to my desk. I could see the blue lights piercing the blank, starless night sky as they headed east.

My curiosity grew inside of me but before I could explore it more, there was a shadow looming above me. Instinctively, I jumped up a little and looked up to see my mom leaning near the window herself. When she caught me watching her, she smiled at me and said, "What?" Her grey eyes looked dull and tired so I said without thinking, "You look tired."

I mentally face-palmed myself but she didn't seem too offended. She just said, "Yeah, work's just hectic." Usually she would always jump at the idea of going to work but now, she just looked out the window with a worried expression pressed on her face.

Hmm, I wonder if something happened… no! Stop it Maya! Just stop! You can't just get into people's business like that! But she's my mom. Oh god, I'm arguing with myself again. What is wrong with me?

I looked back at my mom and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You should get some sleep", I spoke to her. She chuckled and pulled away from the window. When I gave her a confused look, she sighed and said, "Usually it's the mom saying that to her kids, not the other way around." I just shrugged before standing straight up, pointed towards my open door, and demanded like a mom, "Now go to sleep young lady!" She laughed before composing herself. Stomping her foot, my mom spoke like a teenager, "No. You're not the boss of me."

We both stood our ground, not moving an inch. But one look at her eyes and we both cracked. We laughed as she waved bye to me and headed out of my bedroom. Once I quieted down, she yelled from down the hall, "Sweet dreams May!" I smiled at my old nickname and yelled back, "Night!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Beep, beep, beep!" My eyes fluttered open only to close then open, then close. It went on like that for a while as the persistent alarm clock continued to throw it tantrum. Finally, my ears had enough and I reached out, pressing down on the off button a little harder than necessary. Then I struggled to sit up, squinting my eyes from the sunlight pouring in from my window.

After a few minutes of sitting there, waking up, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up, I took one step only to stumble and be pulled down my gravity. I hit the floor hard on my hands with a thump.

"Maya!" I heard my mom's voice from downstairs. I froze, which was stupid and not needed but I did anyways. "Yeah?" I yelled down at her. There was a quick pause before my mom asked in the tone that showed her worry, "Are you ok?" I rolled my eyes, thinking back to my stupidity, and yelled back, "Yeah, I just fell." "Oh, ok. Bye May", and with that, I heard the front door close shut. Well, I guess I stopped her at the door.

I breathed out a sigh before pushing myself up straight. Then I walked over to my dresser and turned on the radio which I had already unpacked. The song Everything by Buckcherry began to fill my silent bedroom. Dancing slightly to the music, I made my way to my closet and picked out an outfit for today. I slipped on my outfit before going to the bathroom to straighten my hair and do my makeup.

Once I was finished with getting dressed, I went downstairs and grabbed a muffin from the basket on the counter. Taking a small bite out of it, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I walked up to the door, grabbed my keys, and walked out. Before I went into the driveway to my car, I locked the house up. Then I headed to school with one thought going through my head: well this should be good…

When I pulled into the parking lot, my eyes immediately fell on the two guys from yesterday's chemistry class. They were talking in an old sky blue jeep. The one with brown eyes was yelling about something with the other, who probably drove, was running a hand through what little hair he had.

I didn't see any more since I was driving by but something about their actions put me on edge. If you haven't figured it out, I'm pretty good at reading body language. My dad says… used to say… that I have very strong instincts too. But when do you need those abilities? They're as good as useless oh wait, they _are _useless.

Once I was parked, I began my walk to my locker. But before I could reach the door, I heard someone whisper, "Isn't that Maya, that loser who moved her yesterday?" I felt my hands form fists but just then, Erica's words stung through my skull. _Don't listen to them_.

All of the sudden, I felt a hand softly land on my shoulder and, of course, I jumped. I rolled my eyes at my own actions before turning around. There in front of me stood the guy with those big hazel eyes. He smiled wide and said in a friendly voice, "Hey, I'm Stiles." At that very moment, I realized how boyish his face was. But it was in an adorable way. He had a few freckles as well. And I have to say, he wasn't that bad looking.

I opened my voice to speak but it got caught. Stiles just smiled wider. Oh great, now he thinks I'm some loser who can't even talk to a guy. Closing my mouth, I cleared my throat a little. Then I said, "I'm Maya." That sweet, inviting, warm smile stayed plastered on his face as he said, "Maya, that's a great name. I've actually never met someone with that name." He chuckled light as did I. Then I said, "Well now you have."

Nodding, he looked down at my shoulder. I followed his gaze to see his hand still there. Just as I looked, he swiftly let go and put it in front of me. I looked up in his eyes, then at his hand that was outstretched. Timidly, I slipped my hand in his. Gently, he shook our two joined hands.

I stayed looking at them before I heard Stiles's voice say, "Maya." My head slowly rose to see Stiles staring at me, studying me if you will. I gave a weak smile and said, "What? Do I have my shirt on backwards or something?" Just as quickly as he declined the detention yesterday, he shook his head and said, "No, no, it's not that. It's just…" He didn't finish. I don't think I would have if I was the one talking either.

My chest began to tighten, my heart starting to skip a few beats in its continuous melody. My eyes were glued to Stiles's though. They were just so amazing. I've always been a sucker for hazel eyes. But I don't understand what going on with me. I just met the guy for Pete's sake. I don't know anything about him nor does he know anything about me.

"Oh hey Maya", I snapped out of my daze and tore from his gaze, slowly slipping my hand from his. But the second my hand was back by my side, I felt a rush of chills go up my arm. Hum, I should have brought a jacket.

I looked over to see Erica standing there with her leather jacket on and cocking her hip out. Giving her a smile, I saw Stiles tense up a little. Huh, I wonder why. "Hey Erica, have you met Stiles?" She smirked at Stiles and said, "Yeah, I've met him." I nodded once before I pointed to the doors of the school and said, "So I should probably get going so y'all can talk?"

Erica looked at me a little surprised and said, "Did you just say y'all?" I blushed and shrugged it off. "Yeah, I'm originally from South Carolina. People say it." She nodded once in understanding before she said, "Well, it looks like I have a southerner as my best friend." I blushed a little and put my hands up.

"C'mon Maya, let's get going", she linked her arm in mine and began walking with me towards the school. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw her turn her head and shoot a glare back. Risking a glance back, I saw Stiles there looking after us. His hands were limp by his body as a look of satisfaction settled on his face. When he saw me looking back, he smiled and shot me a half-wave goodbye. I shot him a half-smile in return before turning back and looking forward.

"I wouldn't talk to him", my head shot to look at Erica. She had a stern look on her face which meant she was serious. Tilting my head to the side, I asked, "Why? He seems nice." Rolling her eyes, she said with venom dripping from every word, "He may seem _nice _but trust me, you don't want to get involved with him." I nodded and hung my head a little. There goes a potential friend.

Lunch. To tell you the truth, I've been dreading it. I mean, look how yesterday's lunch planned out! Well, hopefully I'll survive. But Erica won't be there. In chemistry, she slipped me a paper that said that she was going to Derek's place to hang out. So basically I'm being ditched and left. But she did reassure me that I could punch someone for her if someone calls me something. Am I going to do that though, no.

I kept my head down as I walked down the halls to the lunch room. And just to prevent myself from running out and being late for my lessons like yesterday, I put my ear-buds in and started listening to music. Smart, right? Eh, you do what you have to do.

As I entered the cafeteria though, I forced myself to look up so I could memorize the room. It was… fine? Eh, it was a cafeteria. That's all I needed. Soon I found a vending machine and walked over there. I put some money in and pressed the button for Diet Pepsi. Just as it rolled down the shaft so I could reach it, there was a shuffle of feet. As I bent down to grab the can, a shadow loomed over me. So instinctively I tensed up before I stood up.

I turned around to see Stiles standing there with his hands in his pockets. A sigh of relief slid from my lips as I put a hand over my heart. He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" His voice was cute when he said that simple word. Wait, what? Ok Maya, I'm seriously started to think about pushing your head into a wall, and I'm you!

Giving a small smile, I said softly, "You scared me." A look of understanding took over his facial features as he leaned his head back a little with his mouth a little open. Just then I realized that I was blocking the machine so I moved to the side and said, "Sorry."

I hung my head and started walking to god knows where when I stopped at the touch of a gentle hand gripping my upper arm. Slowly, I looked up to see Stiles there. "Uh", he began rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. To encourage him to continue, I turned so my body was facing him and tilted my head a little, giving a small smile. His hand fell from my arm as he looked down.

He stayed like that for a while before perking up and holding up a Reese's bar. "Reese's?" His voice was small and hopeful. I laugh and lifted my hand up. I went to take the candy bar but before I could, he held it against his chest. I looked up at him confused by his actions. He just smiled and said, "Only if you sit with me." Laughing again, I nodded and said, "Alright, I'll sit with you."

The corners of his lips lifted a little, his smile growing. Then he handed over the Reese's. I gingerly took it and looked up at him. "So… where are we sitting?" His smile switched to the side as he put his finger up in the air, turned dramatically, and began trotting off. I laughed at his goofiness and followed close behind.

When we got to a table, Stiles pulled a seat out a little and gestured for me to sit in it. I half-smiled out of embarrassment as I slipped into the plastic chair while muttering, "Thanks." Just then, I felt his hot breath close to my ear as he said nonchalantly, "No problem." And with that, he took the seat next to me.

Suddenly, the other guy from chemistry sat down in front of Stiles. He looked at me, smiled with white teeth, and stuck out his hand. "Hey I'm Scott", his voice sounded stressed but I didn't want to say so. I'm sure he already knows. I shook his hand expectantly and said, "Maya." He nodded as our hands separated.

I took that opportunity to open my soda. As I did, Stiles draped an arm around the back of my seat lazily. But I didn't mind. It was a gesture that tons of people used. "So did you hear anything new?" He asked Scott. Scott shook his head and said, "No, not yet." I took a sip of my drink, not really wanting to bother their mono en mono conversation.

The song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz began to play softly in my ears, soothing my nerves. "What cha listening to?" Stiles asked me. I gave a side-smile before I took out an ear-bud and offered it to him. He gladly took it and stuck it in his ear. The slow song started picking up to my favorite part and I started patting out the beat. I suddenly had the urge to dance to the song. But I pushed it away. I was in school. There was no way I was dancing here. And besides, I haven't danced since… well… _since that day_.

I looked over at Stiles who was nodding his head to the beat. His bottom lip stuck out a little as he nodded his head and said, "Not bad." Then he gave me back my ear-bud. I took it gently in my other hand that wasn't gripping my soda can and let it hang. Then I looked away towards the wall lined with windows. There wasn't that much to look at, unless you like to look at woods. But it was still pretty looking in my opinion.

"So how's Alison doing?" Stiles kept on quizzing Scott but he wasn't really listening to him. The brown-eyed teenager just looked out the windows as well, searching for something. It kind of set me on edge so I raised the can to my lips and took a small sip.

_He may seem nice but trust me; you don't want to get involved with him. _Erica's words popped up out of the blue. I snuck a glance at the guy next to me. His smile was contagious as he talked to Scott. His eyes were addicting. And well, the whole atmosphere changed around him. He could make anyone laugh, too. Oh, damn. Seriously Maya, listen to yourself! You're acting like a love drunk idiot! You heard what Erica said. Don't be fooled cause we both know how many times you've fell for people bullshit.

Picking up my bag off of the ground and slung it over my shoulder as I stood straight. I could tell it surprised the guys because they stared at me and Stiles's arm was back at his side. I gave them a weak smile to not seem rude and blurted an excuse, "Sorry but I promised my mom I'd call her and I don't want to bother y'all." A ghost of a smile appeared on Stiles's face. Huh, weird. He was happy I was leaving.

There was a pinch of pain that lingering in the pit of my stomach. I hurried out from the table as I heard Scott say, "Oh, ok." And just like that, I hurried towards the doors. My feet wanted to speed up but my mind lingered back towards the two guys that I just met. But, of course, my feet just had to have their way.

Soon, I was out of the school and walking towards the parking lot. I wasn't thinking. Nope, not at all. I was just going along with my gut. When I got to my car, I unlocked it and climbed in. Closing the door behind me, I shoved the key in the ignition and began to move the car in reverse. Once it was reversed all the way, I sped out of the parking lot.

The more I drove, the faster I went. I don't know what I was doing but I'm sure it was because of the situation I was just pushed in. God I can't stand being back up in a corner. I don't want to choose between Erica and Stiles. I mean, I just moved here! Can't I get a break!

The road I drove on wasn't a highway, just a little back road surrounded by forest. It was calming. But apparently my gut wasn't ready to calm down. My foot stepped on the gas. Breaking Benjamin's song Diary of Jane blasted through my speakers, trying to steal my attention off of school.

And to tell you the truth, I was getting worried. I don't really know when I left school but I know it's out by now. My clock says I've been out long enough along with my gas tank.

My phone started vibrating like crazy, lighting up my bag. I sighed and leaned over the consul to grab it. I gripped the steering wheel with one hand as I rummaged through my bag for my phone. Once I had it in my grasp, I sat up straight and held it out in front of me. I glanced down at the screen to see my mom's name flash before looked right back to the road. So I pressed the green button and pressed the phone to my ear with a, "Hello?"

"Maya, where are you? I came home early to take you out and you're not here", her voice was drenched in worry. I sighed and said, "I'm fine mom, ok? I just… I don't know. I guess I needed time to clear my head so I went for a drive." Now she sighed but hers was truly of relief.

There was a long pause before she spoke again, "Just… get home safely. And please hurry. We might be able to go to a small café." I nodded though she couldn't see and said, "Alright. I love you mom." "I love you too my baby", she answered without hesitation. And with that, I hung up and flung my phone back into the passenger seat, but not hard. Then I kicked the gas, headed home.

When I got home, I parked my car in the driveway, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Then I grabbed my bag and phone before stepping out of the car and locking it. But when I turned towards the door I nearly jumped out of my shoes. My mom stood there silhouetted in the doorway staring off into space.

Cautiously, I walked up her, making sure I was quiet. "Mom?" I tried to no avail. "Mom…" I trailed off, hoping she'd snap out of it. Sighing, I stood straight up and yelled in a motherly tone, "Catherine Marie Wilmington!" She jumped up a little bit in her heels. Then she looked at me, shot a playful glare, and put her hand over her heart to calm herself.

After a while, she smiled and said, "It's about time you got here! Do you know how many bugs I've probably let into the house just standing here?" I laughed and gestured towards her car saying, "Well are we going to go then? Or are we just going to continue letting bugs into the house?" She laughed and walked towards the car, making sure she closed and locked the door first.

We climbed into the car and drove away from our house. The drive to where ever we were going didn't last long though and soon we were parked in front of some local café. So we climbed out, picked a table outside since it was nice out, and ordered our drinks.

I looked out around the cars that surrounded the café. But really, I was more so looking at the patch of woods on the other side of the road behind it. I swear this town is 90% forest. But is that a bad thing? Absolutely not. I mean, Beacon Hills is actually a beautiful place if you just look. The people on the other hand are a work in progress.

"Maya?" I looked over at my mother and right into her dull eyes. They had a few more sparks in them than yesterday but still wasn't at its best. Her dark brown curls where pushed back into a slick bun, just like always. And her attire was a plain suit with a skirt and flowing top. She was a true beautiful woman.

"Yeah", I heard myself say to cover me. My mom smiled and said, "So, how's school?" Oh great, let the school questions begin. "Eh, fine I guess", I played it off as if it was nothing by shrugging my shoulders. She nodded her head before asking, "How about your grades?" "Fine", I answered honestly but this little part in the back of my head kept on worrying about all the missed work I would have to make up from skipping my afternoon classes.

"Did you make any new friends?" I felt my back muscles tighten at the question. Should I mention Scott and Stiles? Nah, I can't even be friends with them anyways. I took a deep breath before I said, "Yeah but just one." She nodded, encouraging me to continue. "Her name's Erica. She's cool and she invited me to hang out with her and some of her friends this Friday… if that's ok with you of course." My mom laughed at me and said, "You can go. I don't want to be that strict parent and you know that." I laughed and nodded.

Our waitress came with our drinks and we ordered our meals. Then she left to fill it in. I picked up my cup and took a sip of my coke, scanning over to woods again. My legs crossed and I felt myself curl deeper in my jacket as the wind blew a cold breeze. The sweet scent of strawberries and tropical flowers filled my nostrils as I hid my face in the side of the plain black jacket. Instantly, the muscles in my back relaxed a little.

"So what do you think of the new town?" My mother questioned me. I pulled away from my jacket a little to say, "Its fine, I guess. The woods are beautiful. But I don't know, what about the sirens from last night? No one was talking about it at school today. What does that mean?" "I don't know either, Hun", she leaned over and took a sip of her drink. I nodded and muttered under my breath, "No one seems to know anything."

"So is everything at work going good?" I asked after a while of silence. And just like that, my mom started fidgeting with her straw, tapping it up and down: big sign of discomfort. "_Mom_…?" She glanced up at me and said a quick, "It's fine, don't worry." I raised an eyebrow but left it at that. If she didn't want to tell me, she doesn't have to. But there was a little ping of hurt inside of me. My mom usually always talks to me about everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. She told me about which tampon brands are the best and which aren't and which actress was better: Angelina Jolie or Sandra Bullock.

Once we got our food, we began to eat in silence, which is _not _normal. We usual talk and laugh about random things that pop up and in the end we usually end up having a tiny food fight. But then again, we haven't been normal since the incident a few years ago. The life I want back is long gone, no matter how much I don't want it to be. My normal was coming home to see a smiling dad in the living room watching his Mets game. When mom would get home, she would kick off her dreaded heels and kiss her husband. My normal was in the kitchen dancing to the radio with my dad while we all cooked dinner together; where my dad would whisper sweet nothings into my mom's ear just to see her blush. But I'll never get normal back. Nope, I had to have it stripped away from me.

When our supper was over, we walked in silence to the car. I thought the ride home would be silent too, but stopped thinking that when Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen came on the radio and we both sang along like idiots.

Once we were home, I got a much needed shower to wash away the stress of the day. Then I changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed, shutting the lights off on the way. I lay down on my back and looked up at the ceiling. Soon, I imagined more up there than just a boring old ceiling. With that imagined, I closed my eyes and swallowed some tears that were itching at the back of my throat.

Then I opened my eyes and stared right up at the ceiling. "Hey dad", my voice was soft and low. I was afraid that if I spoke any louder, he wouldn't listen. "I miss you daddy", tears were forming on my waterlines but I didn't let them fall, I couldn't. My dad deserved better than to see his only daughter cry. He deserved more.

I took a deep breath and said, "There's a lot of things happening and I was hoping I could talk to you about them. After all, you always did listen. So it'll be like old times." My voice cracked so I cleared my throat. I needed someone to talk to.

**So what do y'all think of the story so far? Is it any good? I would like to know what you guys think so please fill free to tell me. And by the way, I know it's kind of slow but that always happens in my stories. So bear with me? Thank you very much **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Morning mom", I said as she walked into the kitchen. She jumped at the sound of my voice, her nightgown flowing. Putting her hand over her heart, she looked at me and asked, "What are you doing up so early?" I looked down at the bowl of cereal in hand then back at her. She laughed and said, "Oh, food." Nodding, I got a spoonful and put it in my mouth.

With that, she walked more so into the kitchen and started fixing her daily coffee. But I don't understand why she calls it coffee. I mean, it's 85% creamer! Eh, it is what it is.

Once she had her coffee fixed, she jumped up on the counter with me and started taking sips from her mug. I shot her a side-smile before putting the bowl down and picking up my orange juice. We sat there like that for a while, just drinking our drinks.

Then I looked at the clock and groaned. "What is it?" My mom asked me. I just reluctantly pointed to the clock. "Oh shit", she muttered under her breath as her petite body jumped from the counter and ran up the steps.

God, I hope I don't have to go to school today. I don't want to face Scott and Stiles again. Bitch, I'm a total bitch. I just got up and left with a lie. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I could sneak in my room and ditch school all together. That would be way better for my nerves. "Maya, get dressed!" My mother's voice boomed from upstairs. Or I could go to school. School sounds good. After all, I do need to make up that work I missed from yesterday.

Jumping off of the counter, I made my way up to my tiny bedroom. When I was in there, I changed from my pajamas and into some decent clothes. I straightened my hair and did my usual makeup. Once I finished, I walked downstairs to find no trace of my mom or her purse. I looked out the window to not find her car. Sighing, I knew she had already gone to work. Well, I should probably go too. And with that, I grabbed my bag and phone and ran to my car.

But when I got into my car and turned the key, I knew one thing: I need gas. Groaning, I pulled out of the driveway and started my ways around the town looking for a gas station. Once I found one, I stopped to fill up.

Stepping out of my car, I put the nozzle into my car and waited. I started rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet, waiting a little impatiently. Soon though, there was a wave of discomfort flowing through me. Instinctively, I rubbed up and down my arms. Anyone who's really close to me knows that's my sign for discomfort. Others just thought I was cold. See how things plan out? Not that well…

"Hello", I jumped up and twirled around to come face-to-face with Derek. His green eyes bore into mine as he tilted his head. Then he smiled wildly and said, "I'm Derek." I nodded my head and gave a weak smile, saying quietly, "Maya." He just smiled wider and said, "Yes, Erica's friend." I nodded slowly, still not knowing where this conversation was going.

"So I hear you're coming over this Friday", Derek began as he pulled the nozzle out of my car for me and put it back where it belonged. I nodded and said, "Yes. I really appreciate her invitation. I hope you don't mind." He shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter to me." Nodding once again, I looked out at the woods before I faced him again.

"Well I better be going. I don't want to be late", and with that, I hurried a little into my old car. Once I was in my car, he leaned against it, looking down at me. At that moment, I was glad my window was rolled up. I don't really want to speak to him. He's kind of… what's the word? Creepy… yes creepy works good.

He waved goodbye before standing straight up again. I nodded in my strange way to say 'bye' right before I kicked on the gas and drove straight to school, not slowing my speed for one second.

When I got there, my eyes instantly located Erica leaning against the wall next to the door. Parking a little in the back, I turned off the car and grabbed my bag before getting out and making my way to the school building.

Once Erica saw me approaching, she pulled away from the wall and greeted me with a big smile and a sweet, "Hey Maya!" Then she leaned in and pulled me into a hug. At first, I didn't hug back. What if she finds out I sat with Stiles and Scott at lunch? Would she yell at me? Oh god, I'm such a terrible person! But before my self-argument was over, I felt my arms wrap around her and return her hug.

After a while, we separated and she put her arm out for me. Smiling a little, I linked my arm in hers and we made our way inside. As we walked down the hall though, I felt my confidence fading. People around us began to whisper and snicker. Some laughed and others stared.

My grip with her arm loosened. She looked over at me and whispered to me, "What did I say? Don't listen to them." I nodded but couldn't help myself. Those words like loser and freak just sunk in. It was like the words were a magnet, drawing me to them.

I kept my head down, trying not to face their faces. And besides, I already know what they look like. I've seen it millions of times before. It doesn't matter which school it is, the people are the same: same remarks, same looks, and the same reactions.

"Earth to Maya", I looked up at Erica as she sang my name. Her eyes were up to the ceiling as she smile showed off her teeth. "Hmm", I searched her eyes though it was a little hard. Note to self- it is easier to search someone's eyes when they are looking at you. She glanced at me real quick before looking back up and said, "Are you listening to those assholes?" I shrugged but after a while, I nodded.

Right then, we reached my locker. We stopped so I could get my stuff. As I put my combination in, I glanced down the hall where I saw Stiles standing at his locker, looking at me. There was a look in his eyes and for the first time, I couldn't read someone's eyes. I can't believe it! That never happens to me!

I felt my eyes narrowing in frustration and I quickly looked back into my locker, grabbing the books I would need. A ping of anger blossomed in my gut, slowly growing itself. My heart kicked up a couple beats like it always did when I got angry. What? For years I've been able to read people like a book. I could tell the jerks for the nice one, the heartbreakers from the sweethearts, and the liars from the honest ones. But Stiles Stilinski is a totally different story. He seems sweet and everything but now I can't read him. Am I losing my touch? No, I can't be… can I? Oh god, I need to get some help.

Slamming my locker shut, I turned to Erica who was smiling out of control. "What?" I spat with more venom than I intended. She just turned her smile into a smirk and said, "Oh nothing. I just didn't know you had this side. It pretty cool if you ask me." I smirked before linking my arm with hers again and said, "C'mon, we don't want to be late again." She laughed at me but let me drag her along.

Chemistry was awkward. And when I say awkward, I mean _awkward_. Stiles kept glancing over his shoulder to me but I pretended that I didn't notice. I don't know what was wrong with me. I guess I'm a little mad at myself. It's my fault I can't read him. But why can't I? Oh god, what's gotten into me? It's like I was a time bomb just waiting to explode. Well, I guess that's what happens when you control your anger and never let it show for years straight. How many years it was, I lost track.

Erica seemed to enjoy my new mood change, though. She would always smirk when Scott would look at me and I would shoot him a glare. Why I glared, let's just say I was thinking about something and I didn't need people watching me. She would pass me notes or whisper to me about random things happening around us. It was actually kind of fun to tell you the truth. I've never really acted out before, and this was defiantly something different.

The bell rang; signaling the end of class. Quickly, I grabbed my books and put them up before standing. "So are you excited about tomorrow?" Erica asked me as we met to go out of the classroom. Oh right! Tomorrow's Friday! How could I have forgotten?

I must have looked ridiculous because she laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes." Laughing along with her, we walked out of the door. But I stopped dead in my tracks, frozen if you will. Right then and there stood Stiles leaning against the wall, he's hands in his jacket's pockets and his back leaning against the wall.

Once he saw me there, he jumped away from the wall and said, "Maya…" He didn't get to finish because Erica made her way in between us, blocking Stiles from getting close to me. "Why do you want to talk to her?" She spat in his face, her eyes ablaze. Even if she wasn't facing me, I could see a slight gold in her eyes. What the…? Eh, I must be seeing things.

Just like that, he began to back up. He glanced at me before his eyes flew right back to Erica's. I looked at Stiles and tried to read his face. He looked a little… frightened? He also looked like he wanted to say something, something important. Oh god, I'm a bitch. Maya, you're a bitch, you're a bitch, _you are a bitch_.

I looked behind Stiles to see Scott walking up to him and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. Reaching up, I grasped Erica's upper arm. She looked back at me and smiled. "Yeah", she said in a nicer voice than she spoke to Stiles with. I gave a small smile and said, "We should go…" She nodded, hopefully catching my drift since I made my eyes drift from her to Stiles and to Scott. So she took a hold of my hand and pulled me past them. Risking a glance, I looked over my shoulder only to get trapped in both of the boys' gazes. And just as quickly as I looked back, I looked forward.

Since I didn't have any more classes with Erica for the rest of the morning, I was kind of bored. That is until History rolled around. I was just sitting in my seat minding my own business when I heard someone whisper, "Hey, did you hear about the murder?" _Murder! _Ok, Beacon Hills has just gotten a tad bit worse. The other guy whispered, "It was another murder? What number are we at now?" The one from before shrugged his shoulders and whispered, "I don't know but if it keeps going at this rate, there won't be anyone _to_ kill."

Ok, I change what a said before: Beacon Hills has just gotten _a lot _worse. That must have been what the sirens where about a couple nights ago! Hum, I should research this town. After all, nothing's what it seems. So why shouldn't a sweet innocent town like Beacon Hills not have a few secrets, a few murders if you will. Yep, my mind's set. Researching the town, you are now on my to-do list.

**Stiles's Point of View**

Why is Maya mad at me? Or should I say us? Man, this is confusing! I mean, it all started with Scott and I seeing Maya and Erica hanging out and Scott getting worried. He said that he was afraid Derek would bite her. After all, he does recruit people who are desperate. But she doesn't look desperate to me. She looks like she knows what people say about her and accept that she's going to get picked on. It bothers her, yes. And it's obvious that she wants them to stop but I just can't imagine her giving herself away.

But what confuses me is why she's acting like she is. I mean, yesterday at lunch she just stood up and left. Did I do something wrong? It must have been something I said, right? Or maybe it was the fact that my arm was on the back of her chair. Damn I'm an idiot.

She skipped classes yesterday too. And when she came back this morning, she acted normal. Well she did until she looked at me. I was still thinking of yesterday and why she didn't attend her classes when she looked at me. Maya glared at me before slamming her locker shut and walking away with Erica, arms linked. Did she seriously hate me that much?

"Stiles?" I shot back to reality and looked at Scott. He gave me a puzzled look before adding, "Don't forget, Derek's going to do something. I saw them talking at the gas station this morning." What! Derek was talking to Maya. "About what?" I asked aloud. Scott sighed and looked down at his shoes. I bent down a little and shook my head, giving a look at him and held my hands up as if to say 'well'. He looked up at me and said, "She hanging out with them tomorrow."

I did the look again and threw my hands up in the air. Walking a little ways away from him, I said loudly, "Well that's just great!" Scott rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever they're planning, it's going to happen on Friday." I nodded and said, "Yeah." But one thing was on my mind: I need to talk to Maya.

**Maya's Point of View**

Oh c'mon clock! Hurry it up! Just a few more minutes. Oh, I see. You're just going go inch by inch. God you're such a tease! Just sound the bell already!

Groaning silently to myself, I put my head in my hands. But the teacher just kept on with her lecture. Does she ever run out of breath? Uhg! Just then, my bangs decided to fall right into my eyes. Oh great, and there goes the bangs! Grr… I blew my bangs with my breath but it just flopped back into my face.

I kept on glaring on the strands of hair, wishing they would move on their own. But clearly that's not going to happen, now is it? I sighed, not really wanted to focus on my hair. My mind lingered back to what those guys were talking about. I had to research Beacon Hills, I just had to.

Just then, a hand came into my view and pulled my bangs out of my eyes, gently putting them behind my ear. I jumped up a little and looked up only to be greeted with that kind smile. "Stiles", I breathed out his name with a breath I didn't know I was concealing. He just smiled a little bigger and said, "Hi."

Heat slowly crept its way onto my cheeks. My eyes widened and I quickly pulled my hair more into my face to try to hide the sudden blush. Thankfully though, he didn't say anything. He just licked his lips and made a hand gesture, saying, "Look Maya, I'm sorry if I did something wrong. If I did, c-could you just tell me?"

I gave him a half-smile and nodded, urging him to continue. So he opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by our teacher standing in the door with her hands on her hips saying, "What are you two still doing here? The bell rang 5 minutes ago." My eyes widened as I looked around and sure enough, we were the only ones in the room. I could feel my cheeks burning more so I quickly put away my books and papers into my bag.

Scrambling up to my feet, I swung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed Stiles's hand, dragging him out of the classroom. But I didn't stop once we were out. I kept dragging him until we were in the boys' locker room. When we got in there, I closed the door and took a deep breath.

Ok Maya, just calm down… even though your heart's beating twice its normal rate. Just calm down. You're telling him you can't be friends with him, remember? You decided last night while you were talking to yourself. Look, it came down to you having to choose: Erica or Stiles? And do you really want to lose your first friend who actually _likes_ you? Or do you want the boy who comes off as a nice guy but you never really know?

I turned around to see Stiles staring at me, his eyebrows furrowed. So I cleared my throat which had dried out all of the sudden. Then I used a few hand gestures as I started, "Stiles, I-I can't be friends with you." My voice was surprisingly calm even though I was mentally slamming myself in the lockers. I really wanted to trust him, I really did. But I couldn't. Trusting guys just isn't something I do.

"What? Why", he rushed over to me, his eyes full of confusion and worry. His hands found my shoulders and he turned my body so I was facing him. I kept my head down, not wanting to look him in the eye. I know, I know, looking people in the eye is the smartest thing to do but I-I just can't.

"Maya", his voice was soft, just barely auditable. Oh god, why did he have to do that? Maya, you're stronger than this. Don't collapse under the pressure. He's just a guy, nothing more.

"No Stiles", my voice was firm, serious. I pushed his chest away with my hand. But obviously he didn't want to listen to me because he just held my hand that was pushing him away in one of his. "Maya, you promised you'd let me if something was wrong'- I cut him off, "I know what I said, Stiles. Now just let me go."

Slipping my hand out of his, I brought my other hand up and pushed him with both hands. He backed up a little, but not a lot. I could still feel his warm breath on my face and it wasn't helping the situation out _at all_. "Just tell me what's wrong", damn this guy's persistent. Sighing, I looked up and instantly got caught in his intense gaze. It took all my will power to focus on his forehead instead and said, "No."

"Why not, why won't you?" He kept asking question after question as he inched closer. I put my hands up as if to tell him to stay back but he only held them in his. "Please tell me Maya, please." I pushed back a little as I heard the door opening behind us. "No Stiles!" I yelled at him, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"Stilinski!" We both whirled around to see the coach standing there silhouetted in the doorway with the whole lacrosse team behind him. His looked at Stiles and said loudly, "What are you doing!" I took that opportunity to grab my bag that somehow fell to the ground and went to the door. "Excuse me", I whispered to the guys as they made a small path for me. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stiles hold out his hand as if to stop me with his mouth agape but he just stood there. It only made me rush more through the crowd of teenage guys, despite all the eyes I felt on me.

"There you are!" Erica yelled the second I stepped out of the school. I jumped up before looked at her and put a hand over my heart. "Damn you scared me", I shot her a smile which she gladly returned. "So why were you waiting for me?" I asked as we entered the parking lot. She looked at me with utter shock and said, "I can't wait on my friend?" I laughed a little and said, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

We got to my car and I unlocked it before turned to her and asked, "Do you need a ride?" She shook her head before looking up at the sky and saying in a sing-song voice, "Only if I'm getting a ride to your house." I raised a brow before a look of realization crossed over my features. She nodded her head and said, "Yeah… so can I come over?" Looking up at the sky, I shrugged and said, "Why not?"

Erica smiled before rushing to the passenger seat and slipping in. I climbed into the driver's seat and threw my bag in the back. Then I started the car and drove off towards my house.

We got to my house in no time. As we entered the small house, I asked, "Do you want anything to eat?" She shrugged and said, "Only if you get something." Nodding, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two Nature Valley bars. Then I walked back to her in the living room and handed hers to her.

Eating, I gestured for her to follow me as I walked to my room. When we got in there, she started walking around my already unpacked room, studying it. She nodded her head and said, "Impressive." I laughed and asked, "How can a bedroom be impressive?" Erica just shrugged and plopped down onto the bed on her stomach as she said, "I don't know… it just can be." Then we did the stupidest thing ever: we looked at each other. And just like that, we broke down laughing.

After a while of just laughing and me eventually falling down on my butt which only caused more laughter, we finally quieted down. But, of course, we just _had_ to look at each other and fell into another laughing fit. Erica ended up rolled upside down and I ended up on my back facing the ceiling. By now we had subsided into just giggles.

"You know", Erica began as she giggled some more. I looked over at her a little, still on my back of course. She was looked straight up at the ceiling, still giggling. Then she continued, "I haven't laughed about something _actually _funny in _so _long." Through giggles, I managed to say, "Well I'm glad to be the one you laughed with." She looked at me with her head dangling off the side of the bed and smiled at me. "I'm glad it's you too."

We stayed like that for little while longer, giggling our little butts off. But after a while, Erica sat up so I did too. Then I stood up and made my way to my radio, turning it on. The song Coming Back Down by Hollywood Undead played and I started swaying to it, my hips moving in sync with the beat. Erica laughed at me and started looking around my room again.

Something caught her eye I'm guessing because the next thing I know, she's up on her feet and walking towards my collage of ribbons and pictures of my dance recitals and competitions. It dated all the way back to my first bronze metal when I was 4 to my last platinum trophy just a couple years ago.

Instantly, I shot to my feet and rushed over to the wall. She was eyeing one of my gold metals, stroking her fingertips along it's engraving which read 'First Place Solo Routine' and I couldn't help but smile at it. After all, it was the first solo routine I ever did and I got first place. And best of all, I was only 8.

I quickly snapped out of my memory, shaking my head for good measure. Then I jumped in front of her, putting my arms up to cover some of the wall but it didn't work that well. Erica had a look of awe on her face as she pointed to the wall and said dazedly, "You won all these?" Nodding slowing, I saw a smile play on her lips. "But I don't dance anymore", I quickly added in before she got any ideas.

Her face quickly fell as she asked, "Why not?" She looked genially interested so I sighed and said, "Because I just don't have the happy dad in the crowd to cheer me on anymore." I didn't feel any tears; I was way past that stage. But Erica's eyes started to water as she quickly blubbered, "I-I didn't mean it! I'm _so _sorry!" Then she pulled me into a tight hug, sympathy leaking from her embrace. I immediately started to hug her back. "I'm so sorry Maya", she whispered in my ear sadly. I nuzzled into her shoulder and whispered, "I know." My voice cracked, tears chocking me. But I swallowed them, refusing to let them spill.

When we separated, she started swaying to the music. I leaned against the wall, watching as my friend started dancing, a little badly I might add. A soft laugh surfaced past my lips and I quickly covered my mouth, not wanting to sound mean. She just laughed along and said, "You really need to give me so pointers." I shrugged and said, "I might." Then I peeled off the wall and walked over to my bed, belly flopping onto it.

Erica trotted over to my closet and opened it, starting to go through my clothes. I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Uh, what are you doing?" I asked as she picked up one of my floral blouses that my mom bought me and I never wore only to put it back. She turned around and said, "I'm raiding your closet, duh!" My eyebrows furrowed more. Groaning at my reaction, she said, "Friends always raid each other's closets when they come over. Or that's what I've been told." And with that, she continued on pulling things out and putting them back in.

It took a while for her words to sink it. Once they did, I asked aloud, "Did you not have a lot of friends before?" And just like that, she froze in mid movement. After a while, she shook her head. "No, I didn't", she whispered as she looked at me a little over her shoulder. Instantly I knew why she befriended me. She was like me at one point: a loser. She knew someone like me wanted a friend because she was me at one point.

Pulling myself up into a sitting position, I patted the spot next to me. Slowly, Erica walked over and sat next to me. I looked at her and into her sad eyes and said, "Spill." For the next 30 minutes Erica explained to me that she was epileptic and had seizures all the time. She even told me that some dumbass videotaped her while she was having a seizure and peed herself. I let her cry on my shoulder and rocked her back and forth in a comforting motion. I wasn't going to let anyone pick on her anymore and apparently neither was she.

"Hey", I said softly and wiped the rest of her tears away. I gave her a sweet smile and said, "I'm not going to let anyone do that to you ever again, ok? I'm your best friend and don't ever forget it!" A small smile broke out of her face. Smiling a little bigger, a tilted my head to the closet a little and said, "So why don't we start raiding my closet? I'll even let you pick out my outfit for tomorrow. I don't care what it is, I'll wear it."

Her smiled grew and I stood up, holding a hand out for her. Erica gripped my hand and let me help her up. Then we made our way to my closet, throwing around my clothes that we didn't agree on. We threw some clothes that were a possibility onto my bed. After a while, I went to my dressers and started digging through them.

"Oh, you are so wearing this, hands down!" I looked over at what she was referring to and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I looked up at her insecurely. She just cocked her head and said, "I know you'll look beautiful in it so no arguing. And besides, you said you'd wear what I picked, and I pick this." She tilted the hanger with her finger. Looking up and meeting her gaze, I smiled. "Eh, why not?"

**Hey guys I just wanted to make a shout out to my cousin's story. It's called Hidden In Shadows We Rise by sonofabitchjerk. It's a Derek Hale love story and it's **_**really **_**good! So please check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I stood there staring at the girl staring back at me. There's no way we're the same person. This girl was actually pretty. Me? I'm no where's near this pretty. There's just no comparison.

Running my hands down to the hem of the blue dress, I looked over my outfit. The cute light blue dress was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline. It had a black belt under the cups before it flowed down with slight ruffles to end right above my knees. And me being the insecure girl I am, I wore some black tights with a pair of black flats. My hair was straightened and my makeup was done like it always was but I just could wrap myself around the idea that the girl in the mirror was me.

The click-click of my mom's heels sounded down the hall only to stop at my doorway. I glanced over sheepishly to see my mother smiling at me. "Well don't just stand there, twirl!" I laughed at my mom as she made a strange gesture for me to do as she said. So I twirled for her, the dress swaying with me.

Once I finished my twirl, my mom began to clap and put on a poker face. I laughed before pulling myself together and bowing like some kind of performer. I kept myself composed until I met my mom's gaze. We began busting up in laughter, just like always.

When we settled down, my mom smiled brightly at me and said, "I don't remember the last time you wore a dress like that. Was it 3 years ago?" Laughing shortly, I said, "Eh, a couple years ago. But what can I say? I don't really care for dresses." She raised her eyebrows since she could never do the 'one eyebrow thing' like me and my dad. "Then why are you wearing one?"

Biting down lightly on my bottom lip, I looked back at the full-length mirror that hung on the side of the wall and swayed back and forth, my hands joined together behind my back. It was an innocent pose, one I used to do all the time. "I told Erica I'd wear whatever she picked out for me yesterday", the words slipped off my tongue and for once, I was happy to talk to my mom about my friends.

"Ooh, Maya has a friend?" She cooed as she walked a little further into my room. I just flipped her the bird and said, "Shush up." My mom just laughed and said, "Love you too, Hun." Then she leaned against the wall and said, "So… when do I get to meet this famous Erica?" I rolled my eyes at her and said, "I don't know… when you meet her." She shot me a playful glare and said emotionlessly, "Ha-ha, very funny."

Ok, it'll be fine. You're just wearing a dress… to school. Oh god, I should just turn back around. No, stop it Maya. Face it; you're attending school while wearing a dress. It's just like wearing a skirt… kind of. But then again, I don't wear a lot of skirts. Uhg, I'm so dysfunctional.

Slowly, I climbed out of the car and locked it. Then I took a deep breath before I started my walk… or should I say stride… towards the front doors. As a passed a few people some of their heads turned but they all had shocked looks on their faces. Well, I actually don't blame them for being shocked. It's not every day you see the school's new loser wearing a dress.

Almost immediately, I saw Erica at the door waiting with her arms crossed. When she saw me, she smiled wide and met me halfway before giving me a hug, which I gladly accepted. Once we separated, she linked arms with me and we began to prance into the school. And I have to say, I did feel a bit badass.

"Ooh, look at all the guys staring at you", she whispered in my ear. I chuckled and whispered back, "Or they're just staring at your cleavage." She flipped a few strands of hair behind her shoulder and said, "Well I always liked to tease the boys." With that said, she touched some guy's shoulder and trailed her finger along his collarbone as we passed. I laughed at her and said, "Yep, a tease you are."

We got to my locker in no time and me being me, I stood on my tip-toes to put my combination in even though I didn't need to. It's just a habit I inherited from my mom. But as I was swapping out books that I didn't need for the ones I did, I felt Erica's elbow nudge me in my ribcage. Instinctively, I shrunk a little before straightening my posture again and looked over at her with a quizzical look. She just smirked and whispered, "Looks like someone can't take a hint."

I gave her another confused look. Rolled her eyes, she pointed to my left. Turning around, I saw who she was talking about: Stiles. He was leaning against his locker and was looking at me up and down. His eyes were glowing with nerves and… want? Ok, something's defiantly wrong with me. I'm not reading people right. Uhg, this town's changing me, and I don't like it.

When I rolled back into reality, I realized that I still looking at him but now his eyes were glued to mine. Oh god, look away! Look away! Quickly, I looked down at the floor next to me before closing my locker. Then I looked up at Erica who was shooting an ice-cold glare at someone but I didn't want to turn around and see who it was. I'm pretty sure I already know who it is.

Tugging on her jacket arm, I whispered urgently, "C'mon Erica. Let's get out of here." She looked down at me confused but then realization of what I was referring to crossed over her face. I gave a sideways nod and a side-smirk to tell her that she guessed right. She gave me a smile and linked her arm with mine again and we trotted to class.

A downside to not having every class with Erica is that you have to walk to them without her; which also means you're an open target. I was walking to my next class when I heard a girl scoff as I passed her. Rolling my eyes, I kept on walking. But just then, someone grabbed my hair and pulled it. I didn't make a sound, of course. Yet my head stung greatly afterwards.

Holding my hair in pain, I spun around to come face-to-face with the girl who scoffed at me. Her nose was scrunched up and her nostrils were flared. Well, looks like someone's mad… "Don't you _ever _roll your eyes at me, loser!" She yelled in a high-pitched voice.

She raised her finger to say something, probably something she thought was smart, but was slammed into some of the lockers before she had a chance. There, holding the back of the girl's neck stood Erica, her blonde curls flowing with the sudden action. "If you ever touch her again I'll rip you to shreds!" Erica's voice was dripped with venom and I could tell by the tone she took on that she wasn't kidding either.

The girl held up her hands as if to surrender but after a few moments, her hands reached backwards, trying to grab Erica's face. But my dear friend wouldn't let that happen. She gripped the girl's neck harder before raising her in the air a little while backing away from the lockers. Then she threw the girl on the ground. I could hear the landing and let me tell you, it wasn't a good sound.

Erica climbed on top of the girl and lifted the girl's head. I looked at the girl's face and directly at her nose which was bleeding. Slowly, Erica leaned forward until she was at the girl's ear and whispered, "Care to try again?" "No!" The girl practically yelled as her eyes started to water. A smirk played on Erica's lips as she whispered, "Are you going to make fun of my friend?" "No, no, no, no", the girl whimpered.

Erica tilted her head with a smirk on her face before she pushed the girl's head away from her and stood up from her. Then she walked over to me and linked her arm in mine. "C'mon, let's go before a teacher"- she was cut off by the couch yelling, "What is going on here!" I frantically looked around, now realizing that there was a full crowd around the scene. And most importantly, I saw Scott and Stiles looking at the scene.

Coach Finstock pushed through the crowd of my fellow classmates to get to the center of it all. Automatically, I started shrinking into the crowd. Erica followed my action without a word. When the coach got there, he looked down at the girl dumbfounded. Then he looked up and pointed to the girl, scanned the crowd, and yelled, "How did this!"

Oh god, please oh please don't… don't. But of course, the girl did exactly what I was dreading and wishing she wouldn't do. The girl held her nose in one hand while pointed to Erica and me and yelled, "They did it!" The coach followed her finger to us and gave us a frustrated, anger filled expression. He pointed to us and yelled furiously, "You two, detention!" I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes. Great, this is just great.

"I texted Derek and told him about the detention", Erica whispered to me in our next class. I glanced over at her before looking back at my notes. "So we aren't going to hang out?" She shook her head and whispered, "Not today." I nodded slowly, not showing the relief that I was feeling.

Ok, this is good. I get some time to research the town. I didn't get to yesterday since Erica stayed over and had supper with me and my mom. It was actually really funny. My mom made spaghetti and Erica was twirling hers on her fork when she got bumped by my mom so it flung into my face. And so a food fight commenced. Let's just say I'm still not sure who won.

"But what about tomorrow?" Erica whispered to me. I shrugged and said, "Uh, sure. I'll tell my mom when she gets home." She chuckled lightly and said, "Ok then, see you at detention." I smiled back at her and said, "You sure will."

The final bell rang and I grabbed my stuff, putting them away in my bag. When I was all packed up and ready to go, I walked out of the classroom and headed down to the field since the coach said to go there. He also said they we were going to do something 'special' for detention. Yay- note my sarcasm.

As I walked down the hall, I heard Erica say, "So how's it going?" I jumped up before putting my hand on my heart. Then I glanced at Erica who walked by my side. She just gave me a sly smirk and said, "Awe, did I scare you?" I rolled my eyes and lightly punched her shoulder. She chuckled before putting her hands up in surrender and saying, "Ok, ok, you got me."

Side-smirking, I said, "Damn right I do." She laughed as we walked out of the field. Just then, I heard a crash. I shot my attention to the field only to see a guy helping another up, both of them in jerseys and lacrosse gear. "Oh, crap", I muttered under my breath. Erica looked at me then back at the field. "Well now we know what the coach was calling special", she stated as she licked her lips. Then she linked her arm in mine and marched onto the field, dragging me with her.

"Come on guys! You've got to give it more! My dead grandmother's better than you!" The coach yelled at the guys as if they weren't trying their best. Then just shook his head and said, "Stilinski, you're up!" I felt my heart pick up. Oh god, he's on the lacrosse team? I've got to get out of here. Maybe I could make a run for it. Wait, am I seriously thinking about leaving Erica all alone with a bunch of guys dressed the way she's dressed? No, I've got to stay and grin and bear it.

My stomach churned and tightened into knots at the anticipation of him realizing that we're here. What if he looks at me? Then you look away and pretend you didn't see him. But what if he calls my name? Pretend you don't hear him. What if he comes up to me? Start talking to Erica before he has a chance. What if he thinks I'm a bitch? Oh, um… oh god.

The sound of the whistle blowing loudly snapped me back to reality. "Erica! Maya! It's about time!" He yelled at us as he came closer. The team just stood there and watched. Wow, thanks for the help guys… Erica raised her hand and said in a cocky voice, "Excuse me, _sir_, but what exactly are we doing? Don't you need to carry on with lacrosse practice?"

Coach Finstock stalked closer to us, his head a little pushed forward as he said, "I will continue to teach these _girls _while you guys help." Help? Is he joking? I don't know the first thing about lacrosse! "Um, h-how are we going to do th-that?" I heard myself ask. I mentally face-palmed myself as the coach smirked and said, "You girls are going to give them water, dry off their sweat for them, and cheer them on." He counted them down on his fingers and I could feel my heart beat become vicious and fast. Wow, I really appreciate it coach.

Then Coach Finstock blew his whistle without taking his eyes off of us. "Go Stilinski!" He yelled before swiftly, well, as swiftly as he could, turned around and started towards his original spot. Stiles whispered something to Scott before catching the little ball in his net and tightened his grip on the stick. He took a deep breath before his legs kicked into gear and he started running. As he ran, he pulled the stick back and pushed it forward. The ball flew from its original spot and dove straight into the net, leaving the goalie defeated.

A breath I didn't know I was holding flew from my lips as I watched Stiles. He watched the ball go in and waited a few minutes before raising his arms in the air. His face was priceless: a look of shock, pride, and joy all mixed in one. And before I could stop myself, my lips went up into a smile.

Stiles started making his way back to the end of the line but put his hand out for a high-five. Scott gave him the high-five before he put it back down and took his place in the back. And then he did the thing I thought I would dread. He looked over at me. I think he saw my smile and that's the reason why he smiled. But whatever it was, it made my heart rate pick up just a little bit, if that's even possible.

"So", my head quickly spun to Erica, remembering that she was right there. She was looking forward as she said, "You like Stiles." My heart rate stayed the same which kind of freaked me out. I don't like Stiles, right? No, I don't know anything about him. Well, other than his name's Stiles Stilinski and he's best friend's with Scott McCall. Oh, and he's on the lacrosse team. Uhg, listen to yourself Maya. You sound like a love drunk idiot! There is no way in hell you like Stiles. You were just impressed, that's all.

I chuckled and said, "No, that was just impressive is all. After all, did you expect Stiles to pull of something like that?" I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch. She just looked at me and laughed. My eyebrows furrowed, pushing her to elaborate. Erica smirked and said, "I know you Maya, remember? Yesterday at your house you told me about everything. You told me about your dad, about all the past boyfriends you've had, and about those little things that you've inherited from you parents. I know that when you talk about someone you care about a lot, your eyes start to… I don't know… sparkle? And I know that you like Stiles. I heard what happened yesterday."

My eyes widened and I stuttered out, "H-how d-did you h-hear about th-that?" She laughed at my reaction and said, "The whole lacrosse team saw you two, May. Of course they could share." I could feel some heat rise to my cheeks.

She saw too because her face darken as she said, "But don't forget what I said earlier." I nodded and said, "I wouldn't forget. That's why I was with Stiles: to tell him that I couldn't be friends with him." Now it was her turn to widen her eyes. "Really?" Her voice was full of hope and surprise. I nodded slowly, saying, "Yeah." Then her signature smirk played on her lips as she put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in a little, saying, "That's my girl! Show those guys who's boss!" I laughed at her words. Yep, that's my best friend right there.

Just as Coach Finstock told us, we gave all the guys some water bottles, wiped their sweat off of their foreheads and arms, and we cheered them on. As I wiped off the last of sweat on Danny's forehead, he continued to talk, "So how do you like the school." I shrugged and said, "Eh, its fine I guess." He raised his eyebrows and said, "What about Stiles?" I paused a little but them continued. "Oh, him? What about him?"

He raised his eyebrows more and said, "Well yesterday you two looked"- "Danny!" The coach yelled for him and for once, I actually liked him. I don't know what I would have said if we continued our conversation.

Pulling the towel away from Danny so that he could get up, I smiled at him and said, "Nice talking with you." He returned my smile and said, "You too." And with that, he ran onto the field and took his place at the goal.

Turning around, I said, "Switch!" Erica handed the co-captain of the lacrosse team, Jackson, his water bottle. Jackson snatched the bottle from her hands and glared at her before downing the thing. When he was through, he threw the bottle on the grass while glaring at me. Then he stood up and bumped into my shoulder as he passed me.

I shot a glare at his back as I mumbled, "Dick." Rubbing my shoulder, I replaced Erica at the 'water bottle station' as she replaced me at the bench. Noticing that the station was a little bit dysfunctional, I started tidying up a little. But, of course, a water bottle would roll off the bench. I glared at the water bottle for a little bit, wishing it would move on its own but knowing it wouldn't. So I kneeled down and picked it up. Then I started wiping away some grass off of the outside of the bottle.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I jumped before composing myself and standing up again. "Water bottle?" I asked the person as I turned around to face them. Scott. He smiled at me and grabbed the bottle out of my outstretched hand. I side-smiled at him before continued to organize a little more. He sat down on the bench and took a sip of his water.

It was silent for a little while before Scott said, "So how have you been, Maya?" I glanced up at him through my bangs to see him looking straight ahead. "Um, fine I guess. What about you?" He shrugged and said, "Same." And then the silence returned.

"McCall!" Scott set his water bottle down and got up, shooting me a smile before he ran out onto the field. While he was off playing and having a good time, I was stuck with these thoughts swarming around in my head. Scott's nice. But he might not be. It might be just a show. But why would he do that? God, I'm a bitch.

"Switch", Erica said as she came to stand beside me. I took in a deep breath before heading back to the other side of the bench and getting the towels ready. What? I fidget with things sometimes. Is that a bad thing? My mom says my dad used to do the same thing.

Someone sat down on the bench. I sighed, not even bothering to look at who it was, and got a towel ready. Then I turned around and saw Stiles. Damn, are these guys going to give me a break? Well, here goes nothing.

I went up behind him and tilted his head up a little. Then I started dabbing at the sweat that dripped down his face. Do guys always get this sweaty? I kept on looking anywhere but his eyes. Those hazel orbs were just too mesmerizing. And right now isn't the time for being mesmerized.

When I was done with him, I put the towel away with the other dirty ones and watched as Stiles stood up and walked back to the field, glancing back at me every now and then. Well, at least he didn't try to strike up a conversation. That's a plus, right? But why do I feel bad? Oh, wow Maya. You so have to get over him. He doesn't like you and you aren't going to be his friend. So just stop feeling these feelings.

Soon, the coach forced the guys back into the locker room and Erica and I were in the parking lot. "So we'll pick you up at 6, ok?" I looked at her with confusion and asked, "Why don't I just drive there?" Erica just smiled and said, "Do you really want to ride in your old car? Or ride in a sexy Camaro?" Well, she did have a point. I sighed in defeat and said, "Ok, I'll be ready."

She smiled at me right as Derek's car drove up. I gave her a quick hug before she walked to the other side and got into the passenger seat. Derek just watched as she got in before turning to me and sending me a smile. I half-smiled back and waved as they sped off. Then I made my way to my car and drove home.

When I got home, I shot up the stairs and into my bedroom. I was going to research this town if it took me all night. Throwing my bag on my bed carelessly, I pulled up a chair to my desk and turned on my laptop. And as fast as my fingers could go, I went to my browser and typed 'Beacon Hills, California' in. I was ready to find out everything about this town or so I thought…

I stared at the sheet of paper I filled up with facts about Beacon Hills. There was the Hale fire which was set by Kate Argent. Wasn't Derek's last name Hale? And then there was the dead girl who was ripped in half by some animal. Her name was Laura Hale. Wow, another Hale? Derek's defiantly not as innocent as I thought. Next I had put down the animal attack on a local bus driver. He didn't make it. And then there was all these cougar attacks recorded. Ok, this town is defiantly not that innocent.

Why were there so many cougar attacks? It just didn't add up! And then there was an attack on some guys at a gay bar. Well that surely wasn't expected.

Maybe I shouldn't go tomorrow with Erica. After all, all this evidence is against Derek's innocence. So why should I trust him? Well, everyone's innocent until proven guilty and technically I don't really have anything on him that much other than the fact that all of his family's dead. And let's just face it, that's just sad.

I am going to go with Erica tomorrow. I will keep my mouth shut, and I will not tell anyone what I found out. After all, what's the point? They all know already. I just need to calm down and go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad after all.

**Hey guys so what do you think? Please don't be silent readers! Oh, and thanks Silvereyed Queen for the reviews. They were really nice I hope you're enjoying the story! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

4 hours. I only got 4 hours of sleep last night. Why you may ask? I couldn't stop thinking about all the facts I found yesterday. It was just so overwhelming. So many murders, like those two guys who were burned or the janitor at our school. How do people keep sane with all those losses?

I sat down crisscrossed on my bed just listening to Nickleback. All around me though, I laid down all these different pictures of the incidents. They were all awful looking. There were also some police officers' comments on the incidents. Cougar attacks. That's what everyone says they are. But I don't know. Can a cougar be so ruthless and cruel? I don't want to think so.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I jumped up off my bed and ran to the door. I opened my door and poked my head out, not wanting anyone to see what I was doing. There standing before me was my mom. She smiled at me and asked, "Can I have a hug before I go to work?" I smiled back at her and nodding, coming out from my room. Then I wrapped my arms around my mother and gave a light squeeze. She did the same before we separated. I patted her head and said, "Now go kick some ass!"

Laughing, she winked at me and walked down the hall and down the stairs. I listened as I heard her leave the house and drive off. Then I slumped against my doorframe. I feel like a letdown. My mom deserves more, way, way more.

Sighing, I went back into my room and collected all the photos and papers. Pushing them under my bed, I hummed the lyrics to the song that was playing. Once that was done, I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Then I turned on the water and stripped down. When the water was warm enough, I got in.

The little warm droplets pelted my bare back. A sigh of relaxation and satisfaction slipped from my lips as I pulled my hair back into the water. I let the water rain down on my face, relax those muscles. Then I started to wash my face with some face wash, enjoying every moment. I needed to relax and showers always helped me. And besides, I have plenty of time to get ready

After a long shower, I got out and dried myself off. Then I went into my bedroom and got dressed along with doing my straightening my hair and doing my makeup. When I was finished, it was only 4:30 so I began to start on my homework because there is no way I'm going to fall behind and fail.

The doorbell rang, filling the silent house. I jumped up from the stack of textbooks that I had fallen asleep on. It rang again so I yelled, "Coming!" Then I grabbed my bag which didn't have the textbooks in it. Why? I need some place to put my phone and wallet. I rushed through the house to the door, swinging it open only to come face-to-face with Erica. She smiled at me widely and said, "Hello." I laughed as I came out of the house, closed the door, and locked it, making sure I put my keys in my bag.

When I turned back around, Erica was already climbing into the backseat of the Camaro. I smiled before rushing towards the passenger side. Slipping easily into the seat, I closed the door and buckled up. Then I turned to the driver who was always Derek. He gave me a smirk before cranking up the engine and speeding off. "Hey Maya", Erica asked from the back. I turned around so I could see her and smiled. "Yeah?" She smirked at me and said, "Did you see Stiles yesterday at practice?" Shifting my weight in my seat, I felt my heart skip a few beats. "Uh, no, I didn't", I spoke as I looked down at the console.

Stiles; I haven't thought of him for hours. But then again, I didn't think of anything but the incidents for hours. Why did she have to bring him up?

Erica smirked and said, "He looked like a lost puppy with you not talking to him." I laughed, trying to hide the fact that I'm sure my heart stopped all together. Wait, I'm still breathing. Ok, it _felt_ like it stopped. Then I said, "Stiles isn't my friend, so why should I care what he looks like?" Wow, bitch much? Oh, I should just shut up now.

She raised her eyebrows but her facial features showed impressed, not judgmental. That's good, right? Chuckling, she said, "I can't think of a reason. Can you Derek?" I glanced at Derek over my shoulder and he just tightened his lips together and shook his head no. Then I turned to Erica who just shrugged her shoulders and said, "No reasons. So that means you don't need to care." I smiled but on the inside, I wanted to slap myself silly.

In no time we arrived at an old abandoned subway. I looked over at the two with a quizzical look. Erica just laughed and said, "What? It'll be fun!" Letting out a breath through my nose, I let a look of defeat come over my face. Then I got out of the car and pulled the seat up so she could squeeze out.

When she was out and the car was locked, we began our walk into the old subway. The hairs on the back of my neck began to raise a little as I stared at the back of Derek's head. My gut had a little knot in it, like I was having a bad feeling. My heart began to pick up but just a little. Why does Erica want to hang out here? Can't we have just gone to a mall or something like normal teenagers?

My feet reached the last step and my eyes instantly landing on Isaac and a big black guy (no racism intended!). Erica jumped to the last step with me with that insane smile of hers. She pointed to the other guy and said, "That's Boyd." He gave me a small smile and a little wave. I did the same and turned my attention to Isaac. He smiled at me and winked. Um, ew. I just nodded at me in my strange way of saying 'hi'.

Just then, Derek pushed past us and leaned against the subway car, a scowl on his face. Well, I can't say I didn't expect that. All the pictures the police have of him, he's always scowling. I guess he just got tired of smiling.

Erica sat down on the step so I followed her action, not really sure what to do. The awkward tension in the air was almost unbearable. We were all just either standing or sitting, shifting in our positions. Boyd walked through the cart, trying to find something to focus on. Isaac just stood there with his hands in his jean pockets, staring at us. Derek stared at us too, except he was leaning against the cart. Well, this should be fun…

"Erica", Derek finally spoke, but his voice took on an edge. She looked up from the hair that she was twirling in her hand. And then they had a staring contest. Derek widened his eyes a little and tilted his head to the side almost as if he was urging her to do something or say something. But she shook her head; a look of fear struck her eyes for a split second.

After a while of them doing that, Erica sighed and turned to me. I raised an eyebrow, my heart kicking up a bit in anticipation. What was she about to do? Did Derek push her to do something she didn't want to do? Oh god, just do it already!

"Maya", she began as she put a hand on my shoulder. My eyes quickly went to her hand then back at her. Her eyes shone with hope and fear. She gave me a sweet smile before she said, "Remember all those people whispering about you? Saying things that was unnecessary?"

Ok, what's going on? I nodded slowly, trying to show that I wanted to hear what she wanted to say but also to show the sadness of what she just said. Just then, a spark appeared in her eyes as she said, "What if I told you it could all stop: the bullying, the whispers, everything?"

I cocked my head to the side, now interested. You can't just make people stop, can you? People will keep on bullying you no matters what. It's just a fact. And you're not supposed to listen to them. That's the whole reason behind the saying 'haters make me famous'. But I do listen to them. I really should stop, but I can't.

"What do you mean?" I managed to say somehow while my brain racked out facts about how you can't make bullying go away. A smirk came to play on Erica's lips as she said, "Well, it all starts with a bite." A bite? What the hell is she talking about? Whatever it is, I'm not liking it.

"A bite", I blurted dumbfounded. She just smirked a little bigger and nodded. Then she leaned forward and whispered, "Trust me, it's worth it. It changed my life."

Wait, changed her life? Now I get it! Whatever that bite does, it made Erica stronger. I haven't seen her have one seizure at all since I've been here. The bite must suppress them. That's why no one bothers her anymore. It's all because of that bite. But what would it do for me?

My face must have been a look of confusion and realization mixed because she stood up and started walking over to the cart. When she spun around, Isaac and Boyd came to stand next to her. Their faces were looks of joy and thankfulness. Erica smiled widely at me and said, "We all got the bite and I have to say, it's been quite amazing!" Isaac smiled and agreed with Erica, saying, "Very great if you ask me." Boyd just nodded his agreement, crossing his arms in a distance manner.

They looked so convincing, but I stood my ground. If there's anything my dad had taught me, it's to not go down without a fight, and that's exactly what I plan on doing.

I gave them a skeptical look and crossed my arms. Then I said, "Ok, and does this _great _bite have any side effects I should know about? Hmm?" Erica's face fell a little and looked towards Derek. He looked back at her with a look that read of impatience. And if there's anything I know about impatient people, it's that they're desperate.

Erica looked back at me with a wild smile. Oh god, this can't be good… "Well", she trailed off as she twirled a lock of hair in between her fingers and looked up to the ceiling. Then she continued, "If you count having super strength, speed, enhanced healing, and well, enhanced senses a side effect." My eyes widened at her words. Wait a second, back it up! Did she just say what a think she said? Ok, they've got to be pulling a prank on me.

"And", Isaac butted in, "You can't forget about the sharp teeth and the claws and everything. That's pretty cool too." Ok, that's enough. I put my hands up as if to say 'stop' and stood up from the step. "Ok, this has to be a prank or something", I kept on shaking my head at them. Slowly, I lifted one of my feet and put it on the step behind me. But my eyes never left Erica's. She wouldn't do something like this, would she? No, she wouldn't.

Erica's smile fell completely as she started walking towards me. "Maya", her voice cracked, her eyes oozing with hurt and sadness. Oh god, I'm a bitch. It's been proven. First Stiles, now Erica. She now stood in front of me, her hands resting on my shoulders. Then she whispered, "I'd never prank you or for that matter, lie to you. I thought you knew that." I nodding slowly, saying the one thing I was sure of right now, "I know."

She gave a small smile, whispering, "Do you know how I knew about people calling you shit on your first day?" I shook my head, just going through the motions right now. All I need to do is listen and that's exactly what I'm going to do. "I could hear from a couple halls down", she continued to whisper.

Then she pulled away a little and her hands went from my shoulders to in front of her. "I really do have enhanced senses. All of us do", Erica gestured to Boyd, Isaac, and Derek. She continued, "I know you know how it was for me: people teasing me constantly and taking videos of me while I was having a seizure. That's why I want you to have the bite. You're more than deserving, Maya. You deserve to show all those assholes just exactly what you're made of. And what better way to do that?"

I swallowed hard. This… bite… it's tempting. Just imagine all of those people who teased me just stopping; no whispers, no shoves, and no rumors. I could actually smile without being told that it's ugly. I could actually hold my head up high without fear, just pride. I could be confident. _But nothing comes without a consequence. Whether it's good or bad, it's determined by the action. _Oh, dad… I wish you were here, not just your words.

"No", I shook my head and stood on the step behind me. There's no way I can do this. Sure, life sucks and it's hard but am I going to cry about it? Hell no. I'm going to face it like every other teenager in this world… well… except for them. I need to earn the right to have confidence and I'm going to start by not being pressured into something. That's a good start, right?

And just like that, the mood in the atmosphere changed. Isaac glared at me and Boyd just turned around, walking into the cart to get away from this train wreck. Derek pulled away from the wall and spat at Erica, "Now what are we going to do? Hmm?" I saw Erica wince a little but didn't let him see.

Derek started stalking over like we were pray. What did I do? What did I get myself into? Just then, he picked up a piece of scrap metal and threw it at the wall next to the stairs. I winced at the sound of metal scrapping and pounding against concrete. My eyes began to water as I struggled to push the memory back. There's no way I will be thinking of that right now. I haven't cried over that in years and I'm not starting now!

Instinctively, I went to sprint up the stairs but someone grabbed my torso and pushed my feet off the ground. I started to kick behind towards the person and clawed at their hands. "Aw, she's feisty!" Isaac. With a big thrust, I pushed my foot back and kicked him square in the chest. He backed up a little but nothing more. Then I could feel his hot breath in my ear as he whispered, trying to be seductive, "Watch it. Someone could really get hurt."

I went to kick again but was thrown to the ground. Pain shot through my chest as the air flew from my lungs. I coughed and put the palms of my hands down on the cold cement. Pushing up, I felt pain shoot up through my arms, begging me to just give in and fall. But I kept going, gritting my teeth.

Once I was sitting upright, I looked up to see Erica staring at me with fear in her eyes, her mouth open just a bit. Derek started making his way towards me. And what happened next surprised everyone. As fast as light, Erica lunged for Derek, huge claws shooting out of her fingertips. The two of them fell to the ground with a big thump. And honestly, it looked like two dogs fighting.

Derek turned onto his back under Erica and growled at her, showing off these huge fang-like teeth. Erica did the same as she raised her hand and brought it down. He just simply caught her wrist and flipped them over so she was on the bottom.

Isaac ran onto the scene, completely regarding me. I scrambled up from the ground and ran towards the stairs, picking up my bag that had fallen to the ground. But when I reached the stairs, my head spun around to Erica who was being pushed against a wall by Derek. Her eyes never left his though and I knew why. If she looked at me so would Derek. And the hope of me escaping would fly out the window.

My feet kicked into gear before my mind could and I bolted up the stairs. Soon, the sunlight engulfed me but I didn't have time to enjoy it. I rushed away from the old subway and down the street to god knows where. I just needed to get out of there. I needed to run.

I've been running for a while and I honestly don't remember which way I'd come from since I made some many turns and pivots. Turning into an abandoned alley, I walked into the middle of it and slumped against one of the walls. I slid down the wall and crashed onto the pavement, not caring if it was dirty.

I hid my face in my knees, recalling all that had happened. Erica saved me. She could have gotten seriously injured and I left her. But that's what she wanted, I knew it. She stood up to them… for me. God, I owe her my life and she's probably not going to talk to me ever again. No one will. I ruined everything.

The hot sting of fresh tears welled up inside my eyes, begging and pleading to finally be let out. Usually, I would force them back. I've been doing that for years. But not now. I just couldn't bring myself to do that. And with that, I let myself be weak. The warm water trailed down my cheeks and fell onto my skinny jeans knees. No, I'm not one to break down. I rarely do that. I just let the tears fall.

My hand shot into my bag, searching for a tissue. But instead of a tissue, my fingertips grazed what felt like a wrapper-like object. Curiosity took over me and I took it in my grasp, pulling it out and in front of me. There, in my hands, was the Reese's bar Stiles gave me. But there was a phone number written on it. Stiles wrote his phone number on it? When did he do that? I didn't see him.

A felt a blush coming onto my cheeks but I didn't feel like taking notice. I just went back into my bag and pulled my phone out. Clumsily, I typed in the number and pressed the call button. Then I pressed it to my ear, listening to it ring.

After the 5th ring, I heard that familiar voice ask in a cute, confused tone, "Hello?" "Stiles", I cocked out through the tears that started coming down more fiercely. "Um, yeah. Who's this?" I could feel the heavy tears coming more rapidly the more I talked but I managed to say, "It's Maya."

It became silent and I couldn't take it anymore. "Stiles", my voice cracked and so did I. I began to sob silently. "I'm sorry. _I'm so, so sorry_", I chanted through my sobs. Hey, can you blame me? I just lost my best friend and the chance of a normal life. The least I could do was say that I'm sorry to one person.

"Shh Maya, its ok", I heard his voice immediately. A flood of relief filled me. He didn't hang up. His voice was filled with worry as he tried to calm me but it didn't do any good. Then he asked, "Maya, where are you?" I shook my head though I knew he couldn't see me. But I managed to say, "I-I d-don't k-know. I-I w-was running a-and…" I couldn't finish. The pain was too much and so was the memory of today's events.

"Shh, Maya, shh. Just tell me a street name or something so I can pick you"- I cut him off, "No." I sobbed a little more before saying, "I'm a bitch. You deserve more than wasting your gas on me. J-just, ignore I even exist. I don't deserve you." That was it. That's all I wanted to say. That's all I really ever needed to say ever again.

I looked to my left onto for my eyes to lock on the sparkling broken glass of a beer bottle. That's all I really ever needed to say ever again. "Stiles", I said a little better. Maybe it was the fact that I found a solution to all my problems. "Tell my mom I love her and it's not her fault." Slowly, I started to crawl inch by inch closer to the broken shards of glass.

"Wait, what do you mean?" His voice asked in my ear but I didn't really want to listen. Yet I couldn't put the phone away. I guess I want someone to be there when I die, even if it's through the phone.

My guess is that he caught onto what I was saying because the next thing I know, he's yelling into the phone, his voice filled with worry, "No! Don't do it! You deserve more! Just tell me where you are!" But no matter what he said, I couldn't stop inching closer to the glass. It was like it was calling to me, mocking me. I had to reach it, I just had to.

"Maya!" That was it. The glass didn't call to me anymore. I just looked up at the sign that was just outside the alley and read it off. I don't know why I did it, I just did. "I'm coming. Just stay right there. I'm climbing in my jeep right now. Just stay right where you are", his voice was angelically soft.

He was about to hang up, but I stopped him, "Stiles." "Yes?" I heard him ask over the roar of an engine coming to life. I bit my lip hard and whispered, "Stay with me, please." I held my breath. I didn't want to be left along again. Even if he was on the phone, I just wanted to know that he was there and on his way. "Ok", he said softly.

I sighed before bringing my knees up to my chest. He was on his way. I could hear his breathing. He was ok. I was ok, or was I? I just found out that my best friend is some kind of… I don't even know how to describe it. She saved me when I didn't want to join her and she's going to suffer the consequences, no matter how much I didn't want her too. Why can't I just have a normal life with a normal family, a normal school life, and normal friends?

My sobs didn't cease as he stayed on the phone. I guess that's what happens. You build up so many tears you refuse to cry and when you do decide to let them fall, they all come. It was like all the pains from the last few years were beaming down on my at one time: dad's death, mom's sobs, all the sympathy from the teachers, fellow students, and police officers, the move, not being allowed to be Stiles's friend, and lastly but certainly not least, Erica fighting for me.

Soon, I heard the roar of an engine and Stiles's voice asking, "Ok, where are you?" I took in a staggered breath, trying to compose myself but failing greatly. "The alley", I croaked out. My voice was thick from the crying.

With that said, I started to see the light from his jeep's headlights near one end of the small alley. I tightened my grip around my legs instinctively. Then there was the sound of a door opening and slamming shut. Heavy footsteps started sounding, ringing off the alley's tight walls. I couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed. The phone slipped from my hands as it fell to my side.

"Maya", his voice yelled as he drew closer. I squeezed my eyes tight, not wanting him to see me cry. It wasn't something I'm particularly proud of. Just then, a bare of strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso, pulling me closer. When my back it his chest, I let out a small whimper. His hands rubbed up and down my arms in a comforting motion as he whispered in my ear, "Shh, its ok. I'm here. Shh."

After a while, I started to calm down. "Stiles", I whispered. "Hmm", his warm breath hit my ear in a way that was way better than when Isaac's breath did. "I'm sorry", I whispered back. I would love to stay right there but he needed to go. He had a friend and a dad. I didn't.

"Shh", he whispered again but this time it wasn't for comfort. Then he whispered, "You apologize too much." I laughed a quick laugh before leaning my head back. It gently hit his shoulder so I turned my head a little and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. I took in a deep breath, his vanilla scent filling my nose. I could feel him stiffen a bit before relaxing and lifting a lock of my dark hair, twirling it his hand. His other hand was still firmly placed around my torso to keep me in place.

But then there was a shuffle of a pair of feet and an old man's voice yelling, "Hey you stupid teenagers! Get out of the damn alley!" My eyes shot open and I looked over to see the old man eying us, his grey hair sticking up. Stiles's hands glided down my arms and took a grasp of my cold hands. I didn't object. I was too busy eying the guy back.

The man stomped his foot and yelled, "Did you hear me! Get out!" Stiles's hand tightened their grip on my hands when before they were loose. When we didn't move, the man scoffed and started stomping towards us. And just like that, we both leaped into action. Stiles pulled me to my feet and helped me gather my stuff which I kind of had trouble with.

The man got even closer to us so Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me along down to the other end of the alley where his jeep was, swinging my bag over his shoulder.

I kept on tripping over my own feet but tried my hardest to stay in pace with him. When we got to his car, he opened the door for me, his hand still holding mine. I grabbed the door with my other hand and used both his hand and his door to push me into the jeep.

Once I was in the passenger seat, Stiles left my side to rush to the driver's seat. I closed the door for him and buckled up as he climbed into his seat and put my bag in the back. When he was ready and the car was going, he hit the gas and we began speeding off.

I looked out the window to notice that the sun had set and nightfall was already coloring the sky. My goose bump-filled arms began to shake even more from the cold. My hands shot up to my arms, rubbing them up and down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stiles look over at me before looking back at the road. "Are you cold?" He asked as he kept on glancing at me and the road. I nodded my head and rubbed my arms a little harder. Just then, he took one hand off of the wheel and started to unzip the jacket he was wearing.

Instinct overtook me as one of my hands flew to replace his on the wheel. He let go of the wheel completely, trusting me not to wreck it. But he did lower his speed a little bit. I kept my eyes on the road and I stirred from the passenger seat. Ok, that's one thing I never thought I'd do.

When the jacket was completely off of his body, he placed his hands on the wheel again. I let go and slumped in my seat. He picked up his jacket that lay on his lap and handed it to me, saying, "Wear this."

I nodded obediently and slipped the jacket onto my small frame. It hung on my body just a little bit but I didn't really care. I zipped it up and crossed my arms, falling into the piece of clothing. He smelt of him and warmed up my body in no time.

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips and I didn't force it back. I didn't want to force anything back right now. I just wanted to stay like this.

I glanced over at Stiles who has his eyes glued to the road. Then I trailed down to look at the hand that had handed me the jacket. It now lay in his lap with no purpose. Slowly and cautiously, I pulled my left hand out of the jacket's arm and reached it over the console, watching my hand then up at him over and over. Finally, I slipped my hand in his, keeping my head down.

After a while, I felt Stiles's finger wiggle a little. I watched as they entwined with mine and his hand give mine a light squeeze. My eyes shot up to his face. A smile was plastered on his face as he glanced at and then back at the road. I smiled a little bigger and began to listen to the radio that played softly.

"So", he said after a little silence. I looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "I don't know where you live and I really think you should get home before your mom starts worrying", he tilted his head a little when he admitted he didn't know where I lived. A little giggle escaped from my lips before I told him my address.

I saw him smile a little as he turned a corner and started headed towards my house. As he drove, I tapped my fingers against his knuckles to the beat that I wasn't really familiar with. I looked out the window and saw the trees passing by.

Biting my bottom lip, I managed to say, "I never thanked you for the Reese's bar, did I?" Stiles chuckled lightly and shook his head. I shifted my weight in the seat so I was sitting on my legs and was facing him. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Thank you. It was really sweet." And with that said, I moved my head a little and kissed him on the cheek.

When I pulled away, I studied the smile on his face as it grew a little. My smile grew too as a result. Then I sat back down properly in my seat, my hand still in his.

We got to my house not long after and I have to admit, my heart did sink a little at the sight of it. He pulled into the driveway and put the jeep in park. He turned off the engine and I opened the door. But before I stepped out, I looked over at Stiles who was already looking at me. I gave him a small smile and asked, "Walk me to the door?" He nodded before opening his door and climbing out.

I stepped out and closed the door, feeling a little sad that he would have to leave soon. Meeting him in front of the vehicle, I started to notice the warm tingle in my hand that he was holding only moments before. Looking down at my hand, I secretly wished his hand was still gripping it.

We began to walk and as if he read my mind, his hand outstretched for mine. I gladly placed mine in his and he instantly entwined them. Heat began to raise to my cheeks and I bat my eyelashes a few times, embarrassed that I was blushing and I had no way of hiding it.

Sooner than I hoped, we were standing on my porch, the light still on. Oh god, my mom's waiting. I turned towards Stiles who was licking his lips and was rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

When he noticed me watching, he gave me a small embarrassed smile. I gave him a half-smile in return before looking back down at our joined hands. He followed my gaze and pulled his hand away.

My face fell a little, I could tell. Apparently so could Stiles because the next thing I know, he's opening his arms as if to ask for a hug. I couldn't stop myself; I ran to him and latched on, my arms wrapped around his waist. He stumbled back a little but managed to hug me back, his hands rubbed the small of my back.

We stayed like that for a while before I saw the blinds of the window right beside the door open a little so a pair of grey eyes could pear out. When those eyes met mine, the blinds instantly closed. I chuckled and pulled away from him.

I automatically wrapped my arms around myself as I backed up towards the front door. "Thanks Stiles. I owe you", I said. He just waved away my words and said, "It's not a problem." Then he looked me straight in the eyes and pointed at me. "But I will be back to check up on you", his words took on a protective tone and I won't lie, it was kind of attractive.

Nodding, I said, "I'll be waiting." His face showed a hint of surprise at my words but he smiled and said, "Good night Maya." "Night", I whispered as he turned and started towards his jeep. I watched as he climbed in and started the engine. He gave me a quick wave which I mimicked as he pulled out of my driveway and down the street.

Once he completely vanished from my eyesight, I sighed and reluctantly opened the door, stepping inside. As I closed the door behind me, my mom strolled in with a smile planted on her lips. I raised an eyebrow at her, encouraging her to speak.

She spoke, "You know, I would have been mad but seeing you with that cutie, I'm going to let it slide for now. But just for now." I laughed. That's my mom alright. She was always more of a best friend than a mom to me. But when push came to shove, she was just as motherly as any other mother.

"I'm going to go to bed", I said as I made my way upstairs. "Wait a minute", I stopped obediently and turned around. My mom stood at the bottom of the staircase smiling up at me. Then she asked, "What's his name and why didn't you tell me you were with him?"

A lump grew in my throat but I swallowed hard. "His name's Stiles and I don't know, I just forgot. But I'll tell you next time, I promise." She raised her eyebrows and questioned, "Next time?" I just shook my head at her while smiling and started climbing the rest of the stairs. As I reached the top, I heard my mom whisper, "Stiles? That's a weird name." And I couldn't help but laugh.

**So what do you think? I know, I know, it's long! But I want your feedback. And to all of those who have reviewed, I really do appreciate it! I love all of you guys' comments. Hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions. I hope you enjoyed. Personally I can't wait to write the next chapter 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, before I start this chapter I'd like to apologize to all those who didn't like the way I portrayed the pack in the last chapter. But I assure you that there's a reason why Derek acted the way he did. Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a little busy with family stuff. But here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6:

I sat crisscrossed on my bed. My hair was wet from the shower. There was not an inch of makeup on my face. Why do I look so natural today you may ask? Well, today's Sunday and I don't plan on doing anything so why should I get dressed up?

The radio was playing the song I'm Already There by Lonestar in the background as I played with the hem of my black tank top. After a while of just sitting there, I cracked and did exactly what I was trying to not do: I pulled out the old shoebox from under my bed and set it in front of me.

The old box smelt of my dad's old cologne as I opened the lid carefully. Inside the box were a bunch of old pictures of my dad, both my parents, or of all three of us. But the first thing I picked up was the old shark tooth necklace that he's had since he was 16. I cradled it with such gentleness and stared at it, remembering that he used to wear it every day.

After holding the old trinket for a while, I set it back into the box and picked up the first picture. It was of my mom and dad on their wedding day. They had such big smiles on their faces.

I set the picture back down and picked up the next one. It was of my dad holding me on my first day alive. A small smile crept onto my face as I set it back down.

The next picture I picked up was of me and my dad. I was on his back laughing while he laughed with me. A big toothy smile grew itself before I could stop myself. I still remember that it was taken right after I got my first award for a solo performance. He was so proud of me.

Just then, a warm tear glided down my right cheek. I didn't try to wipe it away. What was the point? It would only make me cry more.

There was a soft knock on my door. I drew my knees up to my chest before saying softly, "Come in." The door opened but I didn't look up. I just stared at the picture of my dad and me together. I felt the bed dip beside me and not long after a pair of arms wrapped around my torso, a head resting on my shoulder.

"What cha looking at?" Stiles. I looked down a little at him and said quietly, "Nothing." But of course, I was given away by another tear striding down my cheek. Stiles looked at the tear and one of his arms disappeared from my torso only to appear again to wipe the tear away.

Once the tear was gone though, he kept his hand on my cheek. I automatically leaned into the palm of his hand, closing my eyes softly. My eyelashes grazed his hand but he didn't move it.

After a while, I whispered, "What are you doing here?" It surprised me how close he was to me now as he whispered back, "I told you I'd check up on you, Maya." His warm breath hit my face and I couldn't help but notice it smelt of mint gum.

The song changed to I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz and I could help but smile. "I love this song", I accidentally said out loud, not opening my eyes. "Eh, it's not half bad", he whispered, his breath still hitting my face.

My eyes fluttered open only to look right into his hazel eyes. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. Stiles looked down at my lips then back up into my eyes, biting his lip. Then he began to lean in, his eyes shutting gently. I didn't realize that I was leaning in too until my eyes closed. And then I felt his soft lips on mine. I swear I could've melted right then and there.

Slowly, my arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck, desperate for him to get closer. His hands began to travel from my face down my sides slowly to come rest firmly on my waist. Pulling me closer to him, his tongue gently slid itself along my bottom lip. Me, deciding to tease him, didn't let him in.

Since I didn't let him in, he started pulling us down until I was on my back and he was on top of me. Then he's hands left my waist and started moving up my back under my shirt. And when he reached my shoulders blades, his fingertips started lightly traveling down my spine. The chill that it gave me was enough for me to gasp. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues started dancing passionately and hungrily. I felt my hands cup the back of his head, keeping him close to me. His hands stayed on the small of my back.

"Hey Maya, I'm off to- oh shit!" My eyes busted open as Stiles quickly climbed off of me and stood by my bed, rubbing the back of his neck. His body heat left me and all I wanted to do was to pull him back to me. I wanted his heat, I wanted his kiss, and I wanted him. But what am I thinking? I'm only a teenager!

I sat up straight and looked at my mom who had her hands over her eyes. I laughed a little at her, though it hurt since I was at lack of air, and said, "You can look now."

She peaked through the cracks of her fingers before lifting her whole hand off of her face. Smiling wide, she put her hands on her hips and said, "I think I should try to be a parent here but I just can't. After all, you two are so cute together!" I laughed at her words and started rubbing my hands together. Glancing over to Stiles, I saw him licking his lips and looking at the floor, clearly embarrassed.

Then I turned to my mom and said, "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" My mom nodded and said, "Yeah, just that I was heading off to work." I nodded and said, "Well, bye mom."

She completely ignored my distancing though and walked over to me, hugging me. I didn't protest. As I hugged her back, she whispered in her ear, "Sorry but I couldn't help myself. When I saw that cutie at the doorway asking for you, I wanted you to be surprised. But it turns out I'm the one that gets a surprise." I laughed lightly and patted her in between her shoulder blades.

When we separated she started walking to the door. But when she was in the doorway, she turned around and said, "You're not going to keep on making out, are you? Because I need to be the adult here and make sure." I laughed and shook my head. "No mom, you don't have to worry. I'll go back to being the innocent little angel you want me to be." She rolled her eyes and said, "Well when you put it that way…"

Then she looked between me and Stiles before winking and walking out. I rolled my eyes at her and looked down at the shoebox that was still out. I bit my lip and started putting the box's lid back on it but I didn't put it up. How could I? I kept this box under my bed for at least a full year. It deserves to be looked at again. He deserves to be remembered. I've been a bitch for years. Now it's time to stop all the excuses and get back on track.

A big toothy smile inched itself on my face. The bed dipped next to me again but I didn't look over. I just kept my eyes on the box, feeling the torn cardboard under my fingers. "What's that?" Stiles asked as he pointed to the box.

I bit my lip and looked over at Stiles. He gave me a cute little smile, looking as innocent as ever. Can I trust him? Well, yeah! He's the one that saved you from yourself. You would've died from your own hand if it hadn't been for him! And besides, who else can you trust? Erica?

I shook my head, trying to rid my head of any thoughts of Erica. Stiles, obviously not knowing what I was doing, quickly frowned. Then he grabbed my hand in both of his and said, "Maya, you can trust me. You know that, right?" Smiling, I nodded and said, "Yeah, I know."

Relief washed over his face as he sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand for dramatic effect. "Good. I thought for a minute there I would have to prove it to you", I scrunched my nose up at him but he just laughed at me. So I bumped his shoulder with mine and said softly, "Trust me, you have."

Laughing, he reached over my lap and pulled the box from my lap. I laughed at his childish behavior before I could stop myself and reached for the box, yelling his name playfully. He laughed and arched his back a little ways behind himself in a manner to keep me from reaching it.

I laughed again before sitting on my legs and reaching over. But him being his persistent self, held it farther away from my grasp. Yelling his name again, still playful, I reached farther. Stiles bent back so far and I leaned so far that he fell on his back, me collapsing on top of his chest.

We laughed at ourselves before I snatched the box back and sat back up. He followed my actions as we both giggled, trying to calm our laughter until it stopped.

Once we calmed, Stiles turned to me and said with a caring face, "But seriously, what's in there?" I looked over at him, keeping my smile securely on my face. Then I took in a deep breath before I gestured to the box, saying, "This is a shoebox that I filled with some pictures of my dad."

I watched his face carefully, waiting for a reaction. He nodded and said, "Ok, so why are you looking at them?" Immediately, I started biting my bottom lip and whispered, "I wanted to remember him."

Glancing up at him through my bangs, I saw him sitting there with an intense thinking face on. After a while, there was a sudden change in his facial features. He looked down at me, his mouth a little open. His eyes were wide as he whispered, "Is… is your dad… dead?"

Slowly, I nodded. Then I looked up into his eyes, tears filling my waterlines. Stiles smiled sympathetically at me. Holding his arms out, he asked, "Does someone need a hug?" I chuckled before shaking my head. He tilted his head in confusion so I sighed and said, "A hug will only provoke the tears more to come out."

He nodding while saying, "Oh, got cha." He was rubbing the back of his neck and had an expression of complete embarrassment. I laughed before poking him in his cheek. Smirking playfully, he poked my cheek back. A big smile grew itself with a blush to match. He just smirked a little bigger so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Meanie", I muttered as my fingers rubbed the corners of the box. "Now I am _not _a meanie. If you want a meanie than I suggest you talk to Jackson." Wow, when will this guy stop making me smile?

"So", Stiles trailed off, looking down at the box in my lap. I rolled my eyes at his nosiness before opening the box and showing him a few of the pictures.

I pointed to the picture we were on and said, "That's me and my dad at my grandma's house when I was 5." He smiled and said, "Awe! Little Maya at age 5! You were so cute!" I rolled my eyes but felt some heat rise.

Then I pointed to the next one and said, "That's my dad in high school." He nodded as if studying it and said, "I see, I see."

I smiled and pointed to the next one, "and that's my mom, my dad, and I acting like goofballs at a Mets game when I was 4." His eyes widen as he looks over to me and practically yells, "You like the Mets!" Raising one eyebrow, I said slowly, "Yes." Stiles smiled at me while pointing to himself and saying, "I do too!" I laughed at his behavior and said, "Yeah, and so do a lot of other people in this country!"

He playfully glared at me before saying, "Yes but not all of their fans are my friends!" I smiled. We're friends? Well he thinks we are. Eh, I guess we are. Quickly, I rolled my eyes at him so he didn't figure out what I was thinking about.

Looking over at him, I looked into his eyes. They're kind of weird. I think their hazel but they could also be brown. "Your eyes are bothering me", I blurted out. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion so I rolled my eyes and dramatically sighed. Then I looked at him and asked, "Are your eyes hazel or brown? 'Cause they look hazel to me."

Instantly, his face lightened as he laughed a little. After he laughed, he looked up at the ceiling as if he was thinking and said, "I think they're brown." I just shrugged and looked away, saying, "Well I'm calling them hazel."

He laughed before slipping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me a little closer while saying, "Maya, Maya, Maya, aren't you special?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully. His arm retreated as he crossed them and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk." I laughed as he smiled at me.

After that little fiasco, Stiles pulled the box from my lap onto his and lifted the next picture. "Ooh, what's this about?" I quickly looked at what he was talking about and laughed. There in his hands was a picture of me and my mom wearing different shirts of my dad's and posing like crazy people. "That would be me and my mom posing in my dad's old shirts."

He raised his eyebrows at me before looking back at the picture. A smirk grew on his face as he said, "Oh, so that's who you get your looks from!" I laughed at him before snatching the picture out of his hands and set in back in the box. "Actually, I get my hair from my mom, my skin tone from my dad, and my eye color from some great grandfather on my mother's side."

I looked up at him to see he was staring at me as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Shifting a little in my spot, I mutter, "Stop staring at me. It makes me uncomfortable." And just like that, he looked away.

Lifting up another picture, he asked, "Okay, what about this one?" I scooted a little closer and looked to see the picture in his hands. "That's a picture of my dad and mom a couple weeks after they started going out." He nodded and looked at me. I gave him a smile before looking back down at the picture.

"Do you miss him?" My head shot up as I stared at him. I searched his eyes. They were full of love, lose, and hurt. "Of course", I told him. He gave me a quick half-smile before it disappeared. Stiles looked down at his lap and mumbled, "I miss my mom too." I swear right then and there my eyes popped out of my head and rolled away.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his torso and began to chant, "I'm sorry I made you think of her. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Almost immediately, he wrapped his arms around me, his hands coming to rest on the small of my back.

"It's ok, you didn't know", I could feel his chin going up and down on my shoulder as he talked, seeing as his head was resting on my shoulder. "No, it's not ok. I'm going to make it up to you; somehow", I mumbled the second sentence a little. But obviously it was understandable because he started shaking his head a little and said, "No, no, I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "You know it's me you're talking to, right?" He nodded his head so I put a hand on one of my hips and said, "Then you know you don't have to pretend it still doesn't hurt you. And you especially don't have to pretend that you don't secretly want someone to do something for you."

I tilted my head a little to the side, a sign my mother said meant that I do when I think of other peoples' love. Stiles looked at me with a little smile and said, "Ok, you're good." Smiling in triumph, I pretended to pop the collar on an invisible shirt and said in a cocky manner, "I know."

But just as he began laughing at my silliness, his phone began to ring. He quickly grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and flipped it open, saying loudly and a little excitedly, "Yeah?" As he listened to the other person talk though, his little smile dropped completely and his eyes widened. Then he said loudly, "I'm on my way!"

Stiles hung up and looked at me, his eyes drowning in sympathy. "I've gotta go", he pointed to my bedroom door. I nodded while studying his eyes. They looked mixed between two emotions, both of which I couldn't place a finger on.

He shot me a smile as he gave me a little wave and ran out my door. I waved back even though I knew he couldn't see me. And I sat there listening to my front door open and close. I didn't hear him leave since my radio was on but I knew he was gone.

For the next several hours, I did my homework, looking through the box at least 3 different times, and listened to music. And there's one word that describes it all: boring. It was so boring that I caught myself rewinding the whole day only to stop and replay that kiss. I wonder why he kissed me. Or the better question: why did I kiss back? Wait, he kissed me first, didn't he? Uhg, that boy makes my mind go fuzzy!

I groaned loudly and fell on my stomach onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow. Just then, I heard the front door open and close back. There was a strong sting in my gut, begging for me to hope it was Stiles. But I knew better. Especially after I heard my mother's voice yell up the stairs, "Maya, I'm home!" I didn't bother responding. Let's just say my mind was stuck in rewind. Then pause. And lastly, replay.

"Maya?" My mother's voice sounded over her light footsteps up the stairs. It actually surprised me that I actually heard her steps over the radio. But then again, the radio isn't loud so… I'm just gonna shut up.

There was a soft knock on my door but I didn't move. "Maya", my mom said again as she opened my door and walked right in. When she saw me, her reaction was to say accusingly, "Now Maya, why are you lying in bed? Wasn't there a cute guy here when I left?" I wish I could have seen what she was doing but knowing her, she probably had her hands on her hips.

When I didn't move, I heard her voice full of excitement yet curiosity ask, "Oh, my god! Did you two… you know…" "Mom!" I shot up on my bed and stared at her in horror. "You're my mom for Pete's sake! Why would you think something like that!"

She shot her hands up in surrender and said, "Ok, ok, I won't do it ever again!" A sigh of relief sounded from my mouth. But anyone would do that if they were in my situation, wouldn't they?

Slowly, my mom lowered herself onto the foot of my bed with a smile on her face. "So", she began as her eyes traveled around my rooms. Then she turned to me and looked me right in the eyes, saying, "Did you guys have sex?" My eyes widened as my mouth opened a little.

"MOM!" I yelled with a smile on my face as I grabbed my pillow and wacked her in the face. She laughed before grabbing the pillow I hit her with and wacked me back.

Ah, the perfect moment to trick her… I stuck out my bottom lip and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She just laughed at me and said, "You really think that's going to work? Do you remember who you got that talent from?" Then she pointed to herself and mouthed 'me'.

And with that, we fell into a laughing fit. Once we calmed down a little, I looked over at my mom while pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes and asked, "Ice cream?" She laughed at me and said, "Is that even a question?" I shrugged before standing up and bolting out of my room and down the stairs, yelling over my shoulder, "Slowpoke!"

Can I just say that mother-daughter days are not that boring? Well, not for me and my mom at least. First we had a contest to see who could make the most outlandish ice cream cone (which I totally won). Then we ate the ice cream 'cause there's no way it's going to waste. After that, we watched a few movies. And finally I took a shower because, well, I needed one.

As I slipped into my pajamas, I heard a faint knock on my door. "Coming in", my mom announced as she pranced into my room, plopping herself on my bed. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow in a questionable look.

She just laughed and said, "What? I can't brush my little girl's hair like all the other moms?" I laughed as I walked over to her with my brush in hand. "Well most moms did that when their daughters were 6." A smirk played on her lips as I sat down with my back facing her, handing her my brush.

My mom began to brush through my hair to get all the tangles out. "So what do you want to talk about? Any interesting gossip at school?" I laughed softly at her and said, "You do know that gossip is just a bunch of lies, right?" She moved so I could see her face as she gave me a smug look and said, "Now why do you have to go and prove your mother wrong?" We looked at each other before laughing a little.

After that, she moved her face back to where it was and began brushing were she left off. "So, anything you want to talk about?" She repeated. "Not really", I said and bit my lip. She scoffed and said, "How about that cutie from before; Stiles?" I could feel my body tense up but I quickly tried to compose myself. "No… I don't want to talk about him", I croaked out as I blinked a few times. Wait; blinking, biting my lip… those are all signs of avoidance. Why am I avoiding a talk about Stiles?

"You know", my mom began as she brushed my already detangled hair. She paused a moment to make sure I was listening before she continued, "There's this guy in my office: Robert. He acts sort of like you do. He keeps silent; never talks about his feelings or love life. He acts all distant and everything and it makes everyone wonder if he's ok. But the truth is that he's single, bisexual, and his family disowned him. Now I know that you're straight and your family has not disowned you. What I don't know is what happened when I left or why you were in a bad mood when I got home. Would you mind enlightening me as to why you're acting like this?"

Wow, she sounds like a professional. Too bad I've studied the art of reading people longer than her. "And you're one to talk? All the late nights and not mentioning work related subjects?"

I paused for a minute, hoping she would say something, anything. But she didn't, so I continued, "What's so different about this job? Hmm? Is it the fact that it's a promotion? Or is it too great o-or too terrible to talk about? Or is it some completely different reason that you're not going to tell me because"- "Maya!"

I sunk a little in my clothes at her voice. Why? Why did she yell at me? Did I go too overboard? No, I was just asking questions, wasn't I?

My mom began to relax while I raked my brain, trying to answer my questions and find the reason why I didn't realize her physical tension before.

She began brushing my hair again and I finally noticed that she had stopped sometime in my rant. "Just… just stopping thinking so hard. You and your father have always been known to overanalyze things. So, just quiet down, Hun."

I bit my lip again. Why did she turn on me like that? Why is she avoiding my questions? It went from my avoidance announced to hers. Why can't she just tell me the answers?

"I'm going to sleep", I whispered more to myself than her. She stopped brushing my hair and paused before whispering, "Okay." And with that, she stood up and walked towards the door, blowing me a kiss at the door. I nodded at her in my way of saying 'night' and looked down in my lap. The light clicked off and I sat there for a minute to calm my nerves and thoughts. Then after a while, I laid down, wishing for some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I walked down the hall towards Stiles who was talking to Scott at his locker, my fingers spinning the stem of the flower behind my back. A smile was planted on my face and my heart began to beat a little faster as I got closer and closer.

Scott said something while looking down the hall in my direction. I swear for a moment my heart sank a little at the thought that Scott gave me away. But then as Stiles turned towards his locker, Scott looked straight at me and winked. What? Oh, Stiles probably told him what happened yesterday...

As Scott walked away from Stiles while patting his right shoulder blade once, I walked up to Stiles. He looked down at me and jumped. I bit my lip to contain a laugh as he ran a hand over his head since, well, his hair isn't the longest.

"God, Maya, don't scare me like that!" He yelled playfully. I smiled up at him since he was a little taller than me (but not by much) as I felt a little heat growing on my cheeks. "I, uh", I stumbled over my words as I looked off a little.

He smiled sweetly at me, urging me to continue. I bit my lip and pulled my hands from behind my back, holding a fresh daisy in front of him. His smile grew a little more as he raised his hand up and gently took the daisy from me, making sure our fingers grazed.

Once he had it, Stiles looked down at it in his hands before looking back up at me. "What's this for?" I pulled my hands behind my back and joined them together, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. "I told you I'd make it up to you so", I gestured to the daisy in his hands.

I looked down at my converse and wiggled my toes around, trying to distract myself. Just then, I felt fingers under my chin, pulling my face up a little. My eyes instantly locked with Stiles's. He held up the daisy a little and twirled it in between his fingers. Then he stopped and said, "This was sweet. Thank you."

More heat rushed up to my cheeks as a big smile tugged on the corners of my lips. He glanced down at my lips then back up into my eyes just like yesterday. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, threatening to pop out.

He began to lean down, closing the space between us. My breath caught in my throat as his eyes stayed glued to mine before they shut. My eyes began to close gently. And then his lips were on mine again. They were soft and gentle, just like they were yesterday.

Soon, I felt his free hand cupping my cheek, pulling me a little closer to him. I stepped closer too, feeling his heat engulf me. I laid my hand down on his chest a little, feeling his warmth through his shirt.

My mind was so clouded by his body heat that when realization hit me as to what I was doing, I pulled away abruptly. I looked down at the floor, my hand slipping from his chest. But Stiles pulled my face back towards him with the hand that was still on my cheek.

I looked back at him just as his hand left my cheek only to point at me. "No", he said as if he was talking to a dog. My face fell almost instantly. I knew it; he didn't like me. "No pulling away", my eyes widen as I saw him smirking down at me.

"Wh-what?" I tilted my head a little, hoping he was talking about not pulling away from his kisses anymore. He just smirked a little bigger and whispered, "You heard me." His warm breath hit my face and I instinctively leaned a little closer.

When Stiles saw my action, his eyes seemed to shine just a little brighter. Then he looked me up and down and for once, I wasn't offended. As his eyes landed on his jacket hanging from my frame, his smirk turned into a toothy smile. His eyes shot up to mine as he asked in awe, "You're wearing my jacket?" Another blush grew as I nodded and said, "Well, it _is _comfortable and…I don't know…it smells like you." I muttered the last part but he heard.

He let out a breath and asked in a cocky tone as he put his hands on my hips, "So you like how I smell?" I laughed and pushed his chest a little, knowing my blush was getting worse.

A strand of hair fell into my face and as if on cue, Stiles brushed it behind my ear, his hand traveling down until they rested on the back of my neck. I looked up at him and almost melted when his eyes were already on mine.

There was silence between us as we stood there; frozen like statues. After a while, he bent down a little and whispered to me, "Look…about yesterday…I'm not sorry." I sucked in a deep breath, waiting impatiently for him to continue. Where's this going to lead? Stiles smiled and whispered, "I'm not sorry I kissed you. At first I was, but now… I'm not sorry at all."

A small smile began to creep onto my face. "But I am kind of embarrassed that your mom walked in on us", he quickly added and I couldn't hold back my laugh. Then I looked up at him and said, "My mom is just weird. Oh, and just in case you were wondering, I get my weirdness from her." He laughed at my attempt at a joke which made me smile a little bigger.

Just then, the bell rang. I groaned, not even trying to hold it back. I glanced at Stiles to see him smiling at me like the goofball he is. Smiling at him, I said, "So, um…" I didn't finish. How would I? What did I have to say? Oh, by the way, can I just say you're an _amazing _kisser and I would like to continue where we left off? Uh, no, that's not how I roll.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat causing me to jump and Stiles's grip to tighten a little on my hips. I looked over to see Mr. Harris glaring at us. Well, this isn't good…

"What are you two doing?" Our chemistry teacher quizzed us. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, what does it look like?" Once I said it, I instantly covered my mouth with my hands. Did I really just say that out loud? Am I that stupid!

Mr. Harris shot me an ice-cold glare which made me instinctively grab Stiles's hands in mine, pulling them in between us. He looked over at Stiles and said, "Do you care to elaborate this situation Mr. Stilinski?" I looked over at him, seeing his jaw tighten. Then he said, "Uh, we were talking?" It came out more of a question which wasn't what our teacher wanted. He pointed at us as he said, "Detention." And with that, he walked away.

Once he was in his classroom, I released a sigh of relief. I felt Stiles relax his muscles as his fingers entwined in mine. I turned towards him as he whispered, "Well, everyone just loves to interrupt us, don't they?" I laughed before an idea popped into my head.

I leaned in and smirked at him before kissing him. He instantly kissed back, pushing my hips closer to him. But before it could progress anymore, I wiggled out of his grip and began walking down the hall. "Wh-hey!" I laughed at his reaction before calling over my shoulder, "See you at lunch!"

Waving a little as I walked to my locker, I glanced back at him to see him smirking at me. He licked his lips before putting his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Don't be late." I smiled and began putting my combination to my locker in.

Stiles readjusted his book bag straps as he took one last look at me; desire lingering in his eyes. Oh, god, why did he have to do that? Now I just want to go up to him and continue what we were doing before. Uhg, his kisses are addictive.

I watched as he walked to his class, leaving me alone in the hall. Normally, I would think that's rude of the guy in the movies but now, I understand. The guy leaves the girl for some time to think and possibly drool over what had just happened. It was a guy thing... Well, I'm guessing it is.

As I opened my locker, a neon green flyer fell out. I stared down at it as it hit the floor. What's that? Well, why don't you pick it up and see! I swear sometimes I'm so clueless.

Bending down, I picked up the paper and stood up. Then I turned the paper over and looked at what it said. 'Beacon Hills Dance Academy' was written in big words across the top. Under it was of all the courses they provided, their phone number, website, and their address.

But what intrigued me the most was the message scrolled at the very bottom. The words read 'Don't give up because your father died. He'd want you to continue.' There was no signature but I had a guess as to who wrote it.

"Erica", I whispered to myself frozen in place. My eyes glued to the lyrical courses. Lyrical was always my strong point. It expressed emotions more than any of the other dances. I bit my lip before stuffing the piece of paper in my bag. Then I got what I needed for class, closed my locker, and walked to my class, ready for a bickering that I knew would come since I was already late.

Stiles always glanced at me in our classes together. It was quite cute, actually. But in chemistry, Mr. Harris didn't seem amused. He even yelled at Stiles to pay attention. And let me tell you, it wasn't pleasant at all.

By the time lunch rolled around, my heart was on overdrive. I walked down the halls drowning in the comfort Stiles's jacket gave me. I was actually happy, excited even for lunch. But right when I reached for the cafeteria's doors, something caught my eye.

I looked over my shoulder to see Erica walking past my hallway. Just the sight of her made my whole mood change a little. Sure, she didn't have any scars or bruises but…it's like the whole atmosphere changed and we were back in that abandoned subway. She and Derek were fighting and I was running. I wanted to make it right. And I wanted to ask her about that flyer.

"Hi", I shook my head and came back to the real world. Then I looked next to me to see a girl with long, curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes looking at me. She smiled brightly and said, "I'm Allison." I nodded and said softly, "Maya."

Then I looked down and realized that I hadn't gone into the cafeteria yet. So I pushed the doors opened and held it for Allison. She thanked me. I nodded and said, "No problem." Allison smiled while pointing towards the cafeteria. "I should go", she said and I nodded. She smiled at me one last time before she walked to a table and sat next to a girl with strawberry blonde hair. It was nice talking to you too… Oh, stop being mean Maya.

I chuckled at myself before I spotted Stiles and Scott sitting at their usual table. Scott noticed me and said something. Just then, Stiles turned around and his eyes met mine. He smiled his award-winning smile. Without any further waiting, my feet starting putting one in front of the other; walking over to the two boys.

Stiles slid the chair beside him out a little, not breaking eye contact with me. I sat down and gently slid myself towards the table more. Then I looked down at his tray and stole one of his French fries. He faked a scoff before poking me in the side. I just smirked at him and ate the fry.

Once that little fiasco was over, I turned forward to see Scott smirking to himself as he looked off in the distance. I raised an eyebrow and waved a hand in his face while saying his name. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in with a jump and looked over at me.

"Yeah?" He asked a little rushed but I didn't make a comment on it. "You ok?" A little too soon, he nodded his head and said, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ok, either this guy is lying or well, yeah he's lying. But I shrugged it off. I don't really want to know what's on his mind because if their one thing I know about boys, it's that you don't want to go in their mind. Or that's what my friend in Colorado always said.

"So what's up?" I asked, trying to break the awkward vibes I was feeling. Stiles pointed up and said in a matter-of-factly tone, "The sky." Smirking a little, I shook my head and said, "Now I'm no expert but I believe that's a ceiling." Scott laughed while Stiles pretended to sulk.

"Oh, I think you found your match Stiles", Scott said through chuckles. My eyes widened a little as a pink blush began to pepper my cheeks. I quickly looked down, flinging my bangs into my face a little so it would hide my face a little more.

I saw Stiles's hand creep over to my lap and grasp onto mine. Instantly, he entwined our fingers and gave a gentle squeeze. More heat grew on my cheeks as I cautiously looked up.

Scott smirked again and said, "Whatever you're doing Stiles, keep doing it." I playfully glared at him and flipped him the bird. He quickly put his hands up in surrender.

Glancing over at Stiles, I saw him smiling sweetly at me. Oh, god. When will this boy stop making me blush? I swear I look like a cherry right now!

Stiles quickly picked up a fry and said, "Want some?" I laughed before shaking my head and saying, "Nah, I don't want you to worry about my needs. And besides, it's you're lunch. You paid for it so you have to eat it." He smirked at me and said a little cocky, "But what if I want to share?" I glared at him innocently and said, "Share with Scott then." He rolled his eyes and said, "Just eat them!" Defeated, I laughed a little and took the fry from his hand.

Lunch was honestly the highlight of my day, or, well, the day so far. I have homework in every class and on top of that, I have a history essay due next week. Well, looks like I'm booked.

When the bell rang, I took my time gathering my things together. After all, what was I in a rush to get to? Detention with Mr. Harris? Um, no. But by the looks of it, Stiles was packing up slowly too. By the time I was ready to leave, Stiles was waiting for me at his desk.

I walked up to him while looking straight into those heart-stopping eyes of his. And the best part: he was looking into my eyes the whole time! Ok, calm down Maya. You had a little moment there. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't notice that he joined our hands and entwined our fingers until we were halfway to Mr. Harris's class.

But the second we got into the classroom, my whole mood changed. Our teacher directed us to our seats which just 'happened' to be at different sides of the room. And Stiles just 'happened' to groan out of pain as he sat down in his seat. Right after he did it, he looked over at me and smiled while I giggled.

Let's just say that Mr. Harris didn't find it amusing. He glared at Stiles and said sternly, "Stop it." I pursed my lips and slumped a little in my chair, leaning my arms onto the table in front of me. Then I looked over at Stiles to see his face in his hands as he stared at the clock. But it was like he could feel me looking at him because not even a second later, he looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Just then, Mr. Harris's voice boomed, "Ms. Wilmington!" My head snapped towards him, my back shooting up straight. He glared at me and said, "Do you really want to stay here another hour?" I shook my head hard. He nodded once before looking back down at his papers. Well isn't he pleasant?

Detention, in a word, was boring. I don't want to say it was torture since one look at Stiles made my stomach do backflips and my mood boost up a millimeter. But we didn't get to do _anything_. The only thing we got to do was sit there and stare at the clock. Yet we did steal glances at one another, without the teacher's knowledge, of course.

Soon, Mr. Harris looked up from his work and waved us to the door, saying, "You can go now." Instantly, I shot up from my seat which wasn't the best idea. My knee banged against the counter. I bit my lip and held my knee, controlling the pain. After all, the pain wasn't that severe.

But Stiles being Stiles, rushed over to me. He put his hand over mine that was on my knee and said quickly, "Are you ok?" I smiled and said, "Yeah, just a little bump." He shook his head and said, "I'm driving you home." "What?" Ok, what was on this guy's mind; taking me home just because I hit my knee into a table? Either he wanted to take me home because he thought I was weak or he wanted something.

He nodded before taking my hand in his and pulling me out of the classroom. "But I can drive myself. It's not like I broke it or anything." Stiles smiled and said, "What if I want to take you because I wanted to ask you something?" Just like that, a million butterflies fluttered inside of me. Was he going to ask me to-no he won't, or will he?

I nodded obediently and looked down at our joined hands. My fingers started tapping against his knuckles to some random beat. After a while of doing that, we got to his jeep. And just like that night in the alley, he helped me into his ride before he went to his side.

As we pulled away from the school's parking lot, I looked over at Stiles and studied his features. What? It's a habit. His eyes glanced at me before going back to the road. His jaw was tight while his hands tightened around the stirring wheel. He's… stressed?

"What's wrong?" I asked him while my eyebrows furrowed. Stiles licked his lips before glancing at me again but this time a little longer. I raised an eyebrow and turned to in my seat so my whole body was facing him.

"What happened before you called me Saturday night", he spilled out the words in a rush. Well, didn't see that one coming… My eyes widened a little. Swallowing hard, I looked forward at the road we were driving on. I trust him, but do I tell him? Well, it's not my secret to tell. But I want to talk to _someone _about this. What about Erica? No, she won't want to come up to me. Oh, right, the girl that _saved _you won't want to talk to you.

I bit my lip, knowing my answer. "I can't tell you", I whispered as I looked down at the floor, switching my weight so I was sitting on my butt again. Letting out a shaking breath, I started rubbing my hands up and down my thighs.

"Oh c'mon Maya, I won't tell anyone." His voice was smooth, caring. But I couldn't. He might tell someone who'll lock Erica up and experiment on her. I didn't want that to happen.

I shook my head vigorously and whispered sharply, "No, I can't. I just can't." My eyes began to bounce from one object in front of me to another, not able to focus right. "Maya", he's voice was so convincing, but I couldn't fall for it. "No", I said in a warning tone.

Thankfully, we pulled into my driveway at that moment. But when I went to get out, the door was locked. I jiggled the doorknob a little more but it didn't budge.

Growling low in my chest, I turned back to Stiles, really wanting to leave. There's no way he's going to get me to say anything, nope, not a chance.

He turned to me and searched my eyes. "Are you sure you can't tell me?" His voice was so soft, I was afraid I'd be saying a sin if I said no. But I shook my head anyway.

Then he reached over, the back of his finger rubbing my cheek once, leaving a trail of warmth as it went. His hand held my cheek, his thumb stroking it. Instinctively, I leaned into his touch.

I guess that's the reaction he wanted because the next thing I know, his leaning over the console. "Ok, I understand", his breath lured me to lean in the rest of the way. When his lips crashed into mine, all my defenses were torn down. Leaning more into him, I felt his body heat again. It was addicting. He was addicting.

My hand rushed up to his shoulder, holding him in place. But his other hand reached up and took a hold of that hand, bringing it down into his lap.

And with that, his tongue danced on my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. This time, I granted it to him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and instantly started tangling with mine.

My heart pounded against my chest as I found myself wanting more. It was as if my body wasn't going to stop for anything, but I couldn't let that happen. We weren't even going out and there's no way I'm going to let a guy have that kind of power over me.

It took all my willpower but I managed to pull away a little. Stiles's eyes shot open as our deep breathes combined. Then he looked straight into my eyes and I saw a bit of desire. "I thought we went over this", he whispered through gasps, a hint of playful teasing in his voice. "No pulling away", and there goes my common sense.

I leaned back in and kissed him hungrily, my arms snaking around his neck. He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. We pulled away sometimes but only for a second for a breath before we were right back together.

The only thing I heard was the radio. There was no thoughts in my head; none. Usually that would scare me, but right now? Not a drop of worry was in me.

Just then, the piercing sound of a phone rang throughout the jeep, making me jump. I pulled away from Stiles while he dug into his back pocket, lifting me up a bit. But was I going to get up? Eh, I like this seat. He can deal with it, can't he?

He shot me a sympathetic look before answering the phone with a, "Hello?" When the other person said something, Stiles licked his lips as a little bit of a scowl tugged at his eyes and lips. "Uhg, really?" Ok, if that didn't sound kind of annoyed then I don't know anything.

After a while, he hung up and looked back up at me. I tilted my head a little as if to encourage him to speak. He sighed as he put a hand on his forehead. His other hand though gripped on my hip, making sure I didn't move. Or maybe he just wanted to make sure I was still there.

"I've got to go. Scott… he… we, um", I giggled a little at his loss of words. Then I leaned a little closer so I could grab my bag from the backseat. But I guess Stiles thought I did it for another reason because both of his hands gripped onto my hips, pulling me a little closer.

I chuckled to myself before pulled back and sling my bag onto my shoulder. And just like that, his eyes grew to a dim hazel. Oh, god, did he have to go? Yes and it's a good thing. How is it a good thing? Well, do you really want to lose your virginity? Oh, no.

"Bye Stiles", I whispered to him before pushing open his door. When I got ready to get out though, his hands tightened on my waist. "Wait", he whispered and I instantly pulled back in front of him. He licked his lips as one of his hands rubbed the back of his neck. Ok, he's nervous. So…what do I do?

I guess my girl instincts kicked in because my arms wrapped themselves around his neck, making sure his hand stopped rubbing at it. His eyes instantly brightened a little as he looked up into my green eyes. But I kept a little ways away from him at the same time.

"Yes?" I asked politely. He licked his lips again before stuttering out, "Maya, I-I was w-wondering if… if…" A smile tugged at my lips. I leaned forward and said, "Is Stiles Stilinski seriously at a loss of words? Somebody call someone!" Stiles chuckled at my words. I mentally gave myself a high-five for making him laugh.

Then he looked back up into my eyes, confidence now oozing from them. "Will you be my girlfriend?" It was a simple question. So why did it knock the breath right out of me? Was it because it came from him? No, no, it couldn't have been that, could it?

I guess my eyes had gone wide too because Stiles started rambling off apologizes. Well, aren't you going to say something! Clearing my throat, I whispered, "Stiles." He kept on saying that he's sorry to hear me. So I said his name a little louder. When that didn't work, my girl instincts kicked in and I kissed him again.

Once I pulled away, he was silent and watching me. I smirked to myself. Eh, these girl instincts could be useful. Why haven't I used them before? "Yes", I found myself saying before I could register the fact that I was saying it. His face brightened instantly as his hazel orbs shone more than any star.

I smiled wider as I leaned in more and whispered, "But you're not getting your jacket back." He chuckled, shrugged, and whispered back, "It looks better on you anyway." Heat rose to my cheeks which caused him to smile bigger. I playfully and lightly hit his chest as I said, "Stop making me blush!"

Stiles's chuckling started again only to be interrupted by his phone. He groaned again which caused more heat to rise up on my cheeks. He seriously wants to stay with me? Oh god.

I kissed him on the cheek real quick before climbing off of his lap and out of his jeep. Then I rushed to my porch, not looking back. What? If I looked back then the whole scene would be destroyed. And yes, I watch way too much tv. But when I got to porch, I turned around I gave a small wave to him. He smiled back and waved a little before pulling out of my driveway.

As he drove off, my mind started buzzing to life with questions. What really just happened? Did I really just make out with him, _again_? Did he really ask me to be his girlfriend or am I just dreaming? And finally, did I really say yes? Yes, I said yes. I am Stiles's girlfriend. Oh, god. There goes the butterflies again.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm am so, so, _so _sorry for the really long wait. I'm not going to make up some excuse and say that something came up, 'cause nothing did. I just, I don't know. I didn't have any motivation to write. And it doesn't help that I was hanging out with my cousin. She didn't get to update either. But I really am sorry. Hopefully you guys aren't too angry that you start hating on the story because of one dumbass mistake. I love you all! Oh, and do you know how amazing it is for a writer to get comments? It's just... undescribably good. **

Chapter 8:

"What the hell do you mean he's on vacation!?" Ok, I know I don't have a job but aren't the business calls supposed to be made in the daytime? I groaned and pulled my pillow over my face, mentally cursing whoever my mom was yelling at on the phone. It's their fault that she screamed and it's their fault that I'm now awake.

"No, that won't do! Are you crazy!? We need the whole team!" Seriously, whoever she's talking to, _listen to her_! Growling low in my chest, I threw my pillow off of me and to god knows where. Getting on my elbows, I blinked a few times to wake me up a little to even see in my dark room. Then I looked over to my alarm clock as the time flashed in bright red; 2 o'clock.

Oh, my god. It's 2 o'clock in the freakin' morning! Why don't I just go out and yell at the dumbass on the other end of the phone? Yes, I would love to do that. Maybe then that idiot will shut up.

Groggily, I stood up from my warm bed and started towards my door. Let's just say it didn't go as planned. I leaned a little too much forwards so gravity decided to take effect and I fell, on my face, against the cold wood flooring. Ok, I'm going to kill whoever's on the other line of the phone call. Yes, I'm going to kill them.

But when I went to get up, my mother's stressed-out voice stopped me, "Ok, ok, alright. Just make sure he's back by next week." I could almost see her rubbing her temples. There was the sound of a phone closing right before a much stressed out sigh filled the air. Ok, time to comfort mom.

Using as much strength I could even muster this early in the morning, I stood up and began to walk towards the door. But as I grasped the doorknob, I yet again stopped at a voice saying, "Don't worry Catherine. Everything's going to turn out the way it should be."

Wait, who's voice is that? My eyebrows furrowed as I raked my brain, trying to remember that voice but to no avail. I groaned lowly, not wanting them to know I was awake and listening.

"I hope you're right", my mother's voice sounded weak, as if she was about to break right there. Then there was a few clicks of heels hitting the wood flooring before the mystery female's voice said, "Shh, don't worry. Just stick to the plan."

Instinctively, I leaned against the door to listen more closely but it didn't really do anything. I could hear the same amount I could before. Hmm, I guess the movies are wrong.

"Did you tell Maya about any of this?" My eyebrows shot up to my hairline at the edge in the woman's tone. Wait, tell me what? Uhg, this is demented. "No", my mother's voice was now hoarse and I could almost see her shaking her head.

There was a pause before the woman said, "Good." I let out a deep breath through my nose, aggravated that my mom couldn't tell me something. I mean, who does that woman think she is; making a mother keep secrets from her own child!? I swear I just want to… ok, stop it Maya. You know it's not right to hurt people. But I really want to! Oh god, I sound like a kindergartener.

"Now go to bed before we wake up your daughter", ok, this woman is seriously asking for a punch in the face. "What about you? You can't just stay in my house"- "I'm leaving, don't worry." Two punches, she asking for two punches. I mean, you don't interrupt my mom! Well, not when, well… ok, I'm just going to shut up. But that did piss me off!

"And besides, if I didn't leave than wouldn't it be hard to explain why I'm here?" Huh, now you grow a brain. There was a few more clicks before my mom said, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Then there were footsteps on the stairs; my mother's footsteps. "Goodnight", the woman yelled before the clicking started again.

"Oh shit", I muttered under my breath as my mom stopped in the middle of the hall. Then I turned around and speed walked to my bed where I crawled under the covers as fast and as quiet as I could. And right as I settled in, my door creaked open. My eyes went wide before they quickly shut. Ok, breathe deeply so she thinks you're asleep.

The bed sank next to me. I kept chanting in my head 'breathe deeply, breathe deeply, breathe deeply!' Then my mother's breath hit my face as she brushed back my bangs. Breathe deeply, breathe deeply, breathe deeply! "I love you, Hun", she whispered before kissing my forehead. And with that, she got up and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed quietly as I flipped onto my side. What's going on? Does it have to do with my mom's work and why she yelled at me for pestering her with questions? Who was that woman and why was she in my house? Or a better question: what were they talking about?

Beep, beep, beep! My eyes opened and closed a few times, trying to wake me up a little. Then I sat up, running my fingers through my tangled mess of hair. I looked around and noticed it was morning. Oh, I feel asleep. Good job Maya, good job.

I groaned slightly as I threw my legs over the edge of my bed and stood. Then I clumsily walked over to my closet and picked out an outfit, slipping it on without any troubles. Once I was dressed, I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my hair.

I hate mornings. I hate them with a fiery passion. And I have to drive, great just- wait a second. My car's still in the school's parking lot. What am I going to do? Stiles drove me yesterday! Stiles…

Butterflies started banging against my insides at the thought of him; Stiles; my boyfriend. I let out a staggered breath and looked up at my reflection, finally realizing that I was still brushing my detangled dark wavy hair. I quickly set the brush down and put my hair in a messy bun.

Then I applied my makeup with one question in my head; how am I going to get to school? Well, you could ask your mom for a ride but would that be as romantic as asking your _boyfriend._ Ok mind, if you were someone else, I would hit you right now.

Ok, so I call Stiles and ask him. But what if he can't? Then he's not a good boyfriend. Oh hush up! He's a great boyfriend! Uhg, I seriously need to stop arguing with myself. It's not getting me anywhere.

Once I finished, I walked back into my room, grabbed my phone and shoes, and sat on my bed. I dialed Stiles's number as I put one of my shoes on my feet before I put the other one on.

The phone rang three times before he picked up saying, "Good morning beautiful." Oh god. It felt like he's words took the breath right out of me. He really thinks I'm beautiful? Oh, my god, say something! "Oh, how am I supposed to top that?" He chuckled before saying, "I don't know." I tucked my lips into my mouth as heat rose rapidly to my cheeks.

Then I remembered why I called him in the first place. I sighed and asked, "Um, can you drive me to school?" "Of course", he replied without hesitation which caused me to chuckle slightly. "Thanks", I said sweetly. "No problem. I'm on my way. Are you ready?" I nodded though he couldn't see. "I'm ready for anything."

"Ok, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye beautiful." There goes the cheeks… "Bye cutie", I said before hanging up. I bit my lip and sat there for a little bit, staring off into nothing just thinking of him. Is this what happens to all girls when they fall for a guy? I mean, yeah I've had boyfriends before but Stiles, he's just… I don't know how to explain it.

But soon, I put my phone away in my bag and went downstairs, swinging my bag over my shoulder. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin. Taking a small bite out of it, there was honk from outside. Stiles… I smiled and walked out of the house, locking it up.

Taking the key out of the lock, I put it away and turned around. Sure enough, there Stiles was, in his jeep, in the driveway, waiting for me. My eyes instantly glued with his as he's breath-taking smile shone. I smiled and started speed walking towards the passenger seat.

I climbed in and threw my bag in the back. Then I looked over to see Stiles smiling big at me. I smiled back as he started leaning a little closer. My throat tightened in anticipation and my eyes shut as his did. And then his soft, plump lips were on mine.

I kissed him back, leaning a little more in so he didn't have to lean so far over. His hand cupped the back of my neck, holding my face to his even though I wasn't on planning to pull away. One of my hands reached up and grabbed the collar of his tee-shirt, pulling his chest a little closer to mine to feel his body heat.

Right as we scooted a little closer, I felt a heat wave of attraction rushed through me. My grip tightened on his collar though it wouldn't do anything. His usual vanilla scent intoxicated my senses, dulling all others.

Stiles's tongue traced my lower lip, asking for an entrance. Opening my mouth for him, our tongues instantly met, pairing up in their own little dance. His hand that was on the back of my neck slowly crept down my shoulder and arm, leaving a trail of warmth as it went. Then his hand took a grasp of my free one, entwining our fingers instantly.

More heat boiled inside of me. There was a little voice in the back of my head though that nagged, "What are you feeling!? You're 16! You shouldn't be feeling this!" But it wasn't big enough. No, not near as big as my attraction to him right now. And the best part: I don't have to deny it or hide it.

But of course, everything has to come to an end at some point. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I swear, if he wasn't holding me, I'd probably have melted right there. His eyes were shinning with care and desire. Oh god, he's so irresistible.

"Hey", he whispered, his minty, warm breath hitting my face gently. I smiled at his grin and whispered back, "Hey." Ok, I know everyone says its bad to be at a loss of words but honestly, in this situation, it's probably the best thing to have. I mean, who wouldn't want to be in their boyfriend's car staring into their amazing eyes after a mind-blowing make out session?

But, of course, me being the idiot I am glanced down at the clock on the dash to notice that we were running late. Stiles followed my gaze and groaned openly, causing me to giggle a little. Then we fully pulled away from each other so he could drive. He backed out of the driveway while taking one of my hands in his, entwining our fingers. God, I could get used to this.

We parked in a spot close to the school which surprised me. How could a parking spot like that still be open? Eh, I don't really care. I looked out of the window to see Scott storming towards Stiles's jeep. But when he got there and looked at me, his facial features softened and he shot me a smile. I smiled back and gave a small wave before turning around and grabbing my bag from the back.

Once I got my bag and was climbing out of the jeep, I heard Scott say, "Dude, you could have told me you wanted to drive Maya. I would've understood." I shut the door and raised an eyebrow at them. Stiles just smiled while rubbing the back of his neck.

As I walked over to them, I swung my bag over my shoulder and said, "Ok, I know I'm new and everything but what would you have understood? If it's not too personal of me asking." Scott smirked my way and said smoothly, "Oh, it's just Stiles", he patted his friend on the shoulder before continuing, "Usually drives me to school but I understand if he wanted to drive with you instead."

I nodded slowly before saying, "Well, sorry about that. You probably waited for him." He nodded which made me smile. Then I pointed to the school and said, "Shall we?"

Stiles looked at me and breathed out through his nose. I bit my lip, wanting him closer but not knowing if it was ok to do so around Scott. But Scott's his best friend. He should be able to show his best friend his girlfriend, right? Maybe he's embarrassed of me or- shut it Maya! You're overthinking everything.

Scott started walking past us so I turned around and started after him. Just then, a hand slipped into mine, our fingers entwined. I knew that soft but stern grip… I looked up to see Stiles smiling down at me. Heat rose a little to my cheeks but not much.

I turned back forward to see Scott raising his eyebrows at us. Biting my lip, I looked down to my shoes. And with that, I started walking which was, ironically, in sync with Stiles. We walked inside and to Scott's locker.

Just then, the bell rang. I looked up at Stiles out of instinct to see him looking down at me. Shooting him a smile, I said, "Bye guys." And with that, I walked away from them and didn't turn back. After all, if I did then they would have seen my cheeks which were probably bright pink. Uhg, that boy's going to be the end of me, just watch.

Ok, I'm going crazy. _I am going crazy._ Just all these thoughts are clouding my head. First, and probably the most intoxicating, is the whole relationship thing. Stiles is great, amazing… the whole package. But why did he choose me?

Next would be the whole dance flyer thing. I really want to check it out. I mean, dancing again would release a lot of stress. It could take those big knots in my back right out. But I would break my promise. I promised that I'd never dance again. And to add on, I did it over my dad's coffin. It was closed though because my mom told the church that she didn't want to put me through the pain of seeing my dad's motionless, cold, dead body.

And what about Erica? Is she ever going to talk to me again? Will I even get the chance to talk to her? Because belief me when I say that I've looked for her around campus. But I haven't seen her. She must have known somehow that I was looking for her or I was even around. Maybe it's those enhanced senses of hers that allow her to avoid me.

She's avoiding me. That brick hit down hard. My best friend was avoiding me and yes, I still think of her as my best friend. I just hope she still thinks of me that way. That hit harder; the fact that I don't know if she still thinks of me as a friend. I hope she does. After all, would she send the flyer if she didn't?

And finally, there's this morning. Who was that woman? What was she doing in my house? What were her and my mom talking about? What plan did my mom need to stick to? Why did my mom go all berserk when she found out that one guy she works with is going on vacation? And what does my mom even work as? Uhg, too many questions!

At least I do know one thing; I need to figure this all out. But it's easier said than done. I mean, I don't think I've had to figure out so many complicated things. Well, not since my dad's death.

So how long is this going to take? Um, not that long if I put all my focus into it. But I can't do that. I mean, I have school and now a boyfriend so… no; I can't just blow it all off to solve my own questions.

I exhaled heavily through my mouth and set my head in my hands. My eyes lazily stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring and signal the end of the day. It felt as if the seconds ticked loudly in my head; tick, tock, tick, tock. Uhg, this is taking forever!

Biting my lip softly, I slumped a little in my seat. The teacher kept on with the lesson even though I couldn't focus on one word of it. My fingers started tapping lightly on my jean leg to the ticking in my head. Oh, c'mon! Just a few more minutes!

All of the sudden, I felt as if someone was looking at me. So I looked over only to be sucked into those all too familiar hazel orbs. Stiles smiled at me with those pearly whites of his and my stomach became a war zone of butterflies. My heart beat started picking up a little bit which seemed to make the ticking grow distant. A smile happily set itself upon my face. I felt my spirit lift up just from the sight of him. Does that happen to everyone?

Just then, the bell rang. I jumped a little before cursing under my breath. Wow, can one guy seriously make time fly by that fast? Eh, it was only a few minutes.

Quickly, I put all of my stuff away and stood up. But before I could make it out the door, Stiles was next to me; his hand in mine and our fingers entwined. A light blush grew as I glanced up and shot a smile at my boyfriend. Oh god, I'll never get used to saying that.

"So, how was your day?" He asked. I shrugged and said, "I survived. What about you?" He looked down at me, smiled a bit wider, and said softly, "I'm with you and that's enough to erase everything negative that's happened today." My blush deepened as I sucked my lips in between my teeth.

Once we were in the parking lot, I turned so I was in front of Stiles. He smirked slightly and set his hands on my hips. I smiled up at him and said, "Sorry but I've got to go." And just like that, his whole face seemed to sadden.

Then his grip tightened as he shook his head and whined like a little kid, "No!" I chuckled and bit my lip. He looked down at me and said again, "No." Oh, that's it! I reached up and kissed him, my arms snaking around his neck. And apparently he was expecting this (or hoping it would happen) because he didn't hesitate one second to kiss me back.

His arms tightened a little and pulled me closer to him which I was thankful for. I mean, that was seriously started to hurt my neck! His tongue slid across my lower lip and I instantly let him in.

But right as our tongues met, I heard Scott yell, "Stiles, hurry up!" Stiles groaned against my lips as we separated. I smiled at his cuteness and leaned up to his ear, whispering, "Its ok. Maybe next time we won't be interrupted."

His breath started getting a little heavier against my neck as I kissed his check. Then I pulled away and started walking to my car. As I climbed into my car, I looked back and saw him smiling widely at me. I waved at him at the same time he started waving at me.

Once he gave me one last smile, he turned to Scott who was leaning against his jeep. Stiles gave him a 'are you serious?' look and stomped forward. I laughed a little. Awe, he's so cute!

I looked down at my bag and searched through it, pulling out the neon green flyer. Hmm, well, I do need to release some stress. But I promised not to dance! I'm sure dad would understand, wouldn't he? I tapped my fingers against the stirring wheel, contemplating on whether or not I should go.

"Just go!" I jumped up and slightly hit my head on the roof. "Ah, damn it", I muttered under my breath as I settled back down and started rubbing my head. Then I looked over to see Erica in my passenger seat, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wh- Erica? What are you doing here?" Damn, don't I sound like a dumbass? She just smirked and said, "C'mon, we don't have all day." I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the smile creeping on my face. Mentally, I threw my fist in the air and yelled, "Yay! She's not mad at me!" Aren't I special? So I did as I was told and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

As we pulled up to the dance academy, I felt my stomach twist in tight knots. Oh god, I'm going to throw up. I gripped my stomach as I parked. Ok, calm down Maya; just calm down.

The knots tightened and I closed my eyes tight, a whimper balling up in my throat. I bent down a little, my mind gazing back to my dad. _You're tough, Maya. So be the warrior you are and conquer the pain. _Ok, so apparently my dad's words are permanently implanted into my brain.

"Are you okay?" Her voice rang in my ears, echoed by all the other voices that asked that very question over and over again for years. People asked me that before I went on stage to dance, they asked me that on my first day of school, and they asked me that when my dad died. You know, those words are getting very annoying.

I took deep breaths and cleared my mind of all thoughts of the pain. I know it sounds cliché but it's worked for me countless times. After doing that for a few minutes, the pain finally subsided.

Once I was ok, I sat back up straight and opened my car door. I started climbing out as Erica rushed to follow, saying, "Maya are you okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said nonchalantly as I locked up the car.

She hurried to my side and said, "Well you looked like you were going to vomit." "I felt like it, yes. But did I? Nope." She tilted her head and looked at me with a smirk on her face. Then she said, "Whatever has gotten into you, I like it." I laughed and said, "Glad you like it."

It went silent for a while before I spoke again, "My dad used to say that before I went on stage, I would get all, well, like this. He said it was because I was going in front of so many people and my body needed to get pumped. So, that's how it got pumped. Weird, huh?" She laughed, shook her head, and said, "No, not at all."

And with that, we started forwards towards the studio. I could feel my heart speeding up with anticipation. I blinked a few times and started rubbing my hands together, trying to keep myself from running towards that room full of mirrors and railings on the walls.

Apparently Erica could hear my heart because she looked over at me, smirked, and asked, "Still getting pumped?" I forced a laugh and said, "Not really. I'm just… I don't know how to explain it actually." She nodded once before gesturing towards the big wooden doors that I hadn't notice appear in front of us.

I took a deep breath before I took a grasp of the cool metal handle. And with one turn, I pushed the door open and start walking in. But once I saw the huge room with mirrors and railings lining the walls, I froze solid. My eyes wondered around the room, taking in everything. The only light was streaming in from a couple of windows at the very top of the walls. And I have to say, this was one of the best studios I've ever been to.

"So… I take that you like it." I jumped a little which caused Erica to chuckle at me. I slumped a little while I turned. "Oh hush", I told her.

She just crossed her arms, leaned against one of the walls, and eyed me. Ok, either she thinks I'm an alien or she's waiting for me to do something. I'm gonna go with the second one.

I took a deep breath and turned around, searching the room for the music station. When my eyes saw a shelf with a radio and a couple stacks of cds, I mentally cheered. Oh god, has it really been so long that I'm now cheering to dance?

My feet moved before my mind and I was standing in front of the station in no time. I started searching through the cds, trying to find one I could dance to. I stopped when I found a Taylor Swift cd. No, I don't really listen to her music but she is good and easy to dance to. Well, she is for lyrical. I'm not so sure for hip hop or tap.

I popped the cd in the player and grabbed the remote. Then I moved to one side of the room and stripped myself of Stiles's jacket, my shoes, and my socks.

Rolling my shoulders a bit, I thought back to a couple years ago when I danced to Invisible by Taylor Swift. I traced over the steps in my head until I was sure I remembered the whole thing.

I lifted the remote and pressed play before fast forwarding it to Invisible. Throwing the remote lightly away from me, I crouched down a little. Ok Maya, you can do this. Feet forward, face down, and fingers pressed against the floor. And with that, I leaned back, my head barely touching the floor. I swept my arms around in a clockwise circular motion.

The lyrics invaded my mind, the music lulling me to another place. And sooner than I had hoped, the song ended. I raised my arms in the air as if they were coming together, my fingers in the right position. My eyes were glued to the ceiling for dramatic effect; something my 8th grade teacher taught me.

Clapping erupted in the big room but it wasn't just one person. Wait, only Erica came with me. Who else is here? Well I don't know. Why don't you see!? Oh god, sometimes I really am annoyed with my inner voice; such a smartass.

My arms gracefully fell to my sides as I looked forward. There was Erica clapping with awe leaking from her facial features. But what really caught my attention was the woman right next to her who clapped along with a big smile plastered on her face. She looked in her late 50s with grey hair slicked back in a bun. Since she was wearing a leotard, I think it's safe to say she's a dancer, maybe even a dance instructor.

The woman began walking towards me as she said, "Well that was very impressive young woman." I felt a light blush begin to grow. I pulled my arms behind my back, my hands holding onto each other. "Thank you, ma'am", I said politely.

She stopped right in front of me and stuck her hand in the space between us. "I'm Kelly Newman but everyone calls me Instructor Kelly." I shook her hand and said, "I'm Maya Wilmington." As our hands separated as she said, "It's nice to meet you, Maya." I nodded a little and said, "You too."

And with that, a kind of awkward silence veiled over us. I looked down at my feet and switched so my weight was on my other foot. Erica soon moved away from the wall and came to stand next to me. But the silence stayed.

Finally, Kelly cleared her throat. "So", she began as she looked right into my eyes. Damn, that's intimidating. "Were you planning on signing up for some courses?" Hmm, getting back into dance would be good for letting out stress. Plus, I could eat more and just dance off the fat.

Erica elbowed me in the ribs which I winced to. Then I looked up to see both of them looking at me with anticipation. I bit my bottom lip, thinking for a minute.

"Um, actually", I started off and paused when I saw both of their expressions change. It was as if they were dreading the worst, which, in this case, would have been me saying no. I sucked in a silent breath and said, "Is there any chance that I could just come in once an hour every day and dance without an instructor or classmates?"

Kelly's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes grew distant. I looked over at Erica who had her lips pursed. Turning back to Kelly, I started to rub my hands together nervously.

But after a while, she looked at me and said, "I think that's possible. What about you come in at 4:30? No one's giving a class at that time. Not for an hour or so." I smiled at her. Without thinking, I hugged her gently and said excitedly, "Thank you so, so much!" The old woman chuckled, patted my back a few times, and said, "No, it's a pleasure to have a young lady like you so enthusiastic about dance."

I pulled away and shot her a smile. Kelly returned the smile and gave a slight nod. Just then, Erica's arm linked with mine and I heard her voice in a polite voice say, "I'm sorry but my friend and I should get going. Have a nice day." And with that, I was dragged out of the building.

"Erica, hold up!" I said loudly as I began to feel like my arm was detached from the rest of my body. She just growled lightly which made my eyebrows furrow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just growl at me?" My voice portrayed my confusion. She just nodded. Ok, that's not strange at all. No, no, people growl at me _all _the time.

"Why may I ask?" We stopped at my car and I pulled my arm away from her treacherous grip. She looked at me, smirked, and shrugged as if to say 'I don't know'. I chuckled while shaking my head.

"Ok then", I said as I unlocked the car. But when I went to get in, Erica's arm shot in front of me, stopping me. I looked up at her, tilting my head a bit. She had a poker face on. Oh god, is something wrong? I don't know, why don't you ask her?

"Um, is everything alright?" I asked innocently. She looked over at me with her eyebrows raised. Ok, I said the wrong thing, didn't I?

After a while of me rubbing my hands together and her staring off into space, she finally said, "Get in the car." I raised an eyebrow and said, "What?" Erica looked back at me and almost smiled with her eyes as she said, "Please?" I laughed and climbed in.

Once we both were settled and I started back onto the road, Erica turned to me and took a deep breath. I glanced at her before turning back to the road. "So…is there something you'd like to talk about?" She sighed and said very quietly, "What am I to you?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "_What_ are you to me?" She nodded a confirmation. Pursing my lips, I thought. But before I could even realize it, I was saying, "You're my best friend, an independent woman, and under that tough act is a very nice girl."

Her eyes went huge at me. Ok, I know I'm no genius but I defiantly said something wrong. Erica stayed silent for a while before she stuttered, "Y-You r-really think that a-about m-me?" I laughed loudly, looking over at her for a little while longer before turning back to the road and saying, "Of course I do! How else would I look at you?"

"As a monster who needs to die", she responded quickly. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline as I almost yelled out in confusion, "What do you mean monster?" She cleared her throat before saying in a smartass tone, "Well I _am_ a werewolf."

My eyes went a little wide. A werewolf? She's a _werewolf_? I knew that she was something inhuman but a werewolf? Isn't that a little bit stretching it? I mean, they only exist in stories, don't they? No, they are real and my best friend's one. Whoa, I have a werewolf best friend!

"Maya?" I snapped back to reality and said, "Yeah?" Erica gave me a worried yet understanding look as she asked, "Are you ok?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yes, why wouldn't I be? On second thought, don't answer that."

She nodded and looked out the window, her blonde curls falling in her face. I let out a deep breath through my nose. Then I said, "Erica, you are my best friend. I'd never think of you as a monster or anything like that. Ok, you're a werewolf. So what? That doesn't mean that we still can't hang out! Just trust me when I say that I' not going anywhere." And just like that, her face was bright again and a smirk back on her face. "Yeah, same here."


End file.
